Similitudes
by Milkyshine
Summary: Kagome está empeñada en ir de intercambio a Nerima, pero algo es seguro, Inuyasha no se la dejará nada fácil, y menos aún que deberán casarse. Una situación poco común según el pensamiento de Kagome, pero parece ser que la pequeña ciudad de Nerima, es más común de lo que puedan creer. Solo serán seis meses...¿que tanto pueden cambiar las cosas?
1. Un momento de locura…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, cada uno corresponde íntegramente a Rumiko Takahashi, tanto del anime Inuyasha así como de Ranma ½ historia sin fines de lucro y con el único ánimo de entretener.

Whitemiko presentándose con una nueva de sus locas creaciones:

Llamada…

Similitudes

Un momento de locura…puede cambiar muchas cosas

Los rayos cálidos del sol se cuelan de manera traviesa por las cortinas, despertándome con delicadeza de mi tan merecido sueño. Abro con algo de pereza los ojos, enfocando lo que se encuentra a mí alrededor, parpadeo un par de veces más y con el dolor de mi corazón me levanto de mi cómoda posición, para comenzar a estirarme.

—Ah, que bien dormí—expreso con felicidad terminando de estirar mis entumecidos músculos, escuchando como alguna vértebra de mi espalda de se acomoda causando un chasquido, que se sintió de lo más placentero.

—Hasta que despiertas Kagome, hace buen rato que amaneció, por eso corrí las cortinas para ver si con el sol si te querías levantar—escucho como una irritada voz suena debajo de mi cama; sin demora pretendo ver a _cierta_ persona sin que se me pierda el buen humor con el que me levanté, y me tiro de nuevo en la cama, dejando colgando mis brazos a los lados de sus hombros.

—También es un placer verte Inuyasha, tuve un buen sueño gracias por preguntar—murmuro sarcásticamente, escuchando como él solo bufa su conocido _Keh _e ignora mi saludo levantándose con su acostumbrada energía para después girarse y mirarme con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana?, yo no, tengo hambre y por lo visto tu madre hizo un muy buen desayuno—acota dándose la vuelta y abre la puerta con gran maestría, para cerrarla después de salir y mirarme por última vez—vístete y baja a desayunar debemos regresar—se limita a decir terminando de cerrar la puerta.

Solo atino a soltar un alarido de frustración, tomando mi almohada y colocándola en mi rostro para sofocar mi grito, para poco después dejarme caer sobre ella. Con la mano estirada busco a tientas el reloj, despego mi cara de la almohada y al ver la hora necesito volverla a dejar caer sobre ella para repetir el proceso, ¡son las siete de la mañana!, ¿no pueden dejarme dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde como una adolescente normal?

Con la mayor flojera del mundo me levanto de la cama y me pongo las pantuflas, abro el armario y saco mis toallas, miro con una pequeña mueca mi uniforme escolar, haciéndolo a un lado y alcanzo el vestido color celeste que se encuentra inmediato a él, mirándolo con agrado.

—Debo de estar loca para volverme a poner el uniforme en domingo, mejor lo dejo descansar—murmuro quitándolo del gancho para después dejarlo extendido sobre la cama.

Una vez hecho eso salgo de la habitación con las toallas en las manos y cruzo el pasillo para llegar al baño, donde empiezo mi rutina diaria.

Luego de unos treinta minutos salgo de mi habitación completamente vestida y arreglada, para después bajar las escaleras con unas renovadas energías y por supuesto con el estómago recordándome su necesidad de alimento.

Al llegar a la cocina encuentro a Inuyasha devorando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, así como Souta viendo divertido sus actos y la cara de resignación de mi abuelo, mientras que mi madre solo sonríe preguntándole si le gusta.

—Buenos días—saludo con alegría escuchando en respuesta algunos buenos días y un ¡al fin bajaste! de parte de mi hanyou favorito, a lo que solo procedo a ignorarlo.

—Hija, que bueno que ya bajaste, aquí está tu desayuno—menciona mi madre, señalando el plato que se encuentra al lado de Inuyasha, el desayuno consiste en un par de huevos estrellados así como un par de panes tostados con mantequilla y una taza de leche.

—Gracias mamá—respondo a la vez que tomo asiento, mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que continúa devorando un pedazo de pan tostado que acaba de servirle mi madre y me dispongo a comer.

EL desayuno transcurre tranquilo y sin mayores sobresaltos, hasta que Inuyasha terminó con todo lo comestible de la mesa y sin más que hacer se levanta y me mira inquiridoramente.

—Gracias por la comida mamá estaba deliciosa—agradezco con una gran sonrisa siendo correspondida por mi madre que asiente comenzando a levantar los platos de Souta y el abuelo.

—Es hora de irnos Kagome, ve por tu mochila—ordena Inuyasha mirándome con impaciencia.

Yo solo suelto un suspiro cansado, me levanto ignorando olímpicamente su orden y dejo los platos de ambos en el fregadero, donde mi madre me frena antes de que comience a lavarlos.

—Oh no te preocupes querida, yo los lavo, ustedes vayan a prepararse—señala mi progenitora tomando mi lugar en el fregadero, otorgándome una sonrisa, yo solo asiento y me doy la vuelta.

Me dispongo a subir las escaleras pero al pasar al lado de la puerta principal escucho un ruido parecido a una campanita que me es familiar.

—¡Kagome es el cartero!, ¿puedes ir a recibirlo?—pide mi mamá desde la cocina.

—¡Sí!—contesto colocándome los zapatos para salir de la casa, al salir de ella, logro enfocar al pobre hombre, que jadeaba como perro correteado al fin de las escaleras, apoyado en su bicicleta.

—Buen día—hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento—¿Higurashi Kagome?—pregunta con cansancio el hombre aún sin normalizar su respiración.

—Así es, buen día para usted también—respondo correspondiendo la reverencia que realizó al saludarme, el hombre saca de su saco una carta en un impecable blanco y con una estampilla roja, al igual que un gran sello en el frente.

—Esto es para usted—señala el hombre dándome el sobre, para después colocar la mano en su pecho recuperando por fin el aliento—que pase buen día—se despide dando una última reverencia que es repetida por mí, para después darse la vuelta y perderse en las escaleras.

Sin poder con la curiosidad abro el sobre con cuidado, intentando no romper el papel, despego con suavidad el sello de goma que tiene y saco la carta que se encuentra dentro.

_Estimada Señorita Kagome_

_El motivo de esta carta es para comunicarle el hecho de que el intercambio que usted solicitó hace algún tiempo, acaba de ser aceptado por la dirección de la institución y se le avisa que podrá ser recibida en las aulas a partir de la semana entrante. Consideramos importante su salud, así que debido a eso ha sido admitida dentro de nuestras filas, deseamos que este cambio le haga mejorar tanto en su salud así como en sus estudios._

_También nos complace decirle, que usted puede considerar la posibilidad de hospedarse en la casa de una alumna del colegio, que ha ofrecido amablemente la posibilidad, por si desea permanecer ahí o cambiarse con posteridad._

_Esperamos con entusiasmo su llegada y le extendemos un cordial saludo a usted y a su familia._

_Sinceramente…_

_Instituto Furinkan _

Al terminar de leer la carta, ningún sonido escapa de mi garganta. Escucho como Inuyasha camina hacia mí y llega a colocar su mano en mi hombro. Tal vez preguntándome el porqué no reacciono sin embargo mi estado de ensimismamiento es tal que ni siquiera lo escucho.

De repente dejo salir un estruendoso grito extremadamente agudo, que hace que él se aplaste las orejas con desesperación y se aleje de mí. Comienzo a dar saltitos sin dejar de gritar, leyendo de nuevo la carta, para después repetir la acción de saltar varias veces.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa mujer!—exclama el albino sin dejar de cubrirse las orejas, yo lo ignoro por completo y echo a correr rumbo a mi casa, sin dejar de pegar alaridos.

Mi familia voltea a verme alarmada, y sin pensarlo mucho me lanzo a los brazos de mi madre que me recibe bastante confundida y sorprendida.

—¡Me aceptaron!, ¡me aceptaron el intercambio!—chillo sin dejar de saltar y abrazar a mi madre, al escuchar eso, toda mi familia se levanta de sus asientos y corre a formar un abrazo grupal.

—¡Lo sabía Kagome!, eres la mejor—grita mi hermanito saltando a la par mía, así como mi abuelo llora murmurando algunas cosas respecto a que su nieta no era una fracasada.

—Hija me alegro mucho por ti, fue gracias a tu esfuerzo—felicita mi madre, apoyándonos en la euforia colectiva. Duramos así algunos segundos, o minutos…no lo sé con exactitud y habríamos seguido así de no ser por una pequeña intervención.

—¡Alguien me quiere decir de qué rayos hablan!—ruge Inuyasha haciendo que todos nos calmemos y yo me acerque a él con la convicción de explicarle.

—Pues verás, mi escuela me dio la opción de pedir un intercambio a otra ciudad por "mis enfermedades", ya que la ciudad de Nerima es mucho más limpia y libre de contagios. Al principio no pensé que se pudiera dar, ¡pero lo logré!—expliqué colgándome del cuello de él también completamente eufórica, sin embargo siento que él me separa con sequedad y me mira de manera seria.

—No puedes ir, o más bien no irás—indica de manera escueta y sin quitarme la pesada mirada de encima. Al instante el resto de mi familia se caya y se crea un silencio incómodo.

En mi mente solamente pasa un solo pensamiento, ¿pero quien se cree que es?, al tiempo en que mi ceja comienza a alzarse en clara noción de mi disgusto.

—Si iré—me limito a decir, mientras paso al lado de él, tomando rumbo a las escaleras, para terminar la discusión en mi habitación.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no irás!—grita rabioso mientras me sigue a saltos por las escaleras.

—¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que nada me hará cambiar de opinión!—exploto comenzando a correr a la puerta, donde entro esperando que él lo haga después.

—¡No irás porque tienes que ir conmigo a buscar los fragmentos!—argumenta sin bajar el tono de su voz, paso después de él cerrando de un azote la puerta para que mi familia no pudiera escucharme.

—¡Todos los fragmentos los tiene Naraku!, ¡solo falta uno y lo tengo yo!, así que no veo cual sea el problema—respondo sin dejar de gritar, y antes de que el terminara de formular algo lo interrumpo—solo serán seis meses, en lo que termino mi año escolar—señalo cruzando mis brazos mirándolo con una marcada expresión de inconformidad.

—¡Piensas quedarte seis meses acá!, ¿te parece poco tiempo?—responde aún más enfadado comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación—¡es casi el tiempo que llevamos buscando la perla!—puntualiza con el seño fuertemente fruncido.

—¡Exacto!, todo ese es el tiempo que llevo descuidando mi vida acá, si no logro terminar la secundaria ¡seré una completa fracasada el resto de mi vida!, ¿de qué viviré?, no es como si me fuera a quedar en tu época de arrimada con la anciana Kaede el resto de mi vida, me tengo que mantener yo solita y para eso es necesario estudiar—expongo acercándome más a él completamente enfurecida comenzando a picarle el pecho con mi índice en señal acusadora.

—¡Pues nadie te obliga a venir acá!, allá no es necesario estudiar, está Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede, ellos pueden ubicarte en algún lugar sin que estés de arrimada—contrapone astutamente el albino quitando mi dedo de su pecho a la vez que se acerca más a mí con la intención de intimidarme.

—Mi época es ésta, no la tuya, ¡siempre ha sido mi objetivo!, quiero estudiar para ser una doctora, quiero ayudar a las personas, ¡se necesita estudiar mucho!, además no puedo dejar mis estudios por nada del mundo—agrego de manera cortante dándole la espalda, sin mejorar mi expresión.

—¡Me importa un rábano tus estudios!, si quieres ayudar personas estudia con Kaede y así serás la sacerdotisa de la aldea, ¡esos exámenes solo es pérdida de tiempo!, ¡es más ahorita mismo nos vamos a mi época y dile adiós a tus estúpidos exámenes—finaliza alzándome a volandas con rapidez para después colocarme en calidad de bulto sobre su hombro sin importarle mis gritos.

Demonios piensa algo rápido o tus estudios valdrán lo mismo que un queso, grito dentro de mí misma, hasta que una brillante, pero descabellada idea hace acto de presencia en mi mente.

—¡Siéntate!—exclamo, sintiendo al instante el poder del conjuro que se llevó a Inuyasha contra el suelo, llevándome a mí de paso, sin embargo no fue tanto el dolor al ser mis piernas las únicas afectadas.

De inmediato me suelto del agarre de él y me levanto no sin algo de dificultad al sentir como mis piernas hormiguean, una vez de pie coloco mis brazos en jarras, mirándolo con expresión seria y sombría, pensando como armar mi plan.

Él al verse libre del hechizo se despega del suelo regalándome una mirada rabiosa y resentida.

—¡Porque hiciste esto Kagome!—reclama con la cara aún roja por el soberano golpe que se metió contra mi alfombra.

—No puedo dejar la escuela, ¿sabes por qué?—hago una pausa para observar bien su rostro aburrido y ligeramente enfadado—mi abuelo me dijo desde pequeña, que no podía dejar los estudios prematuramente salvo dos cosas—explico deteniéndome, notando su mirada interesada al escuchar eso.

—¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?—pregunta con impaciencia, otorgándome una expresión hastiada, mientras se termina de enderezar y se sienta con el rostro descansando sobre su muñeca.

—La única manera en la que puedo salir antes de la escuela casada o embarazada, y como ninguna de las dos esta aplicada, no hay nada que pueda hacerme dejarla—finalizo triunfalmente, observando cómo su rostro cambia de aburrido a completamente espantado, ok el plan funcionó a la perfección, en tres saldrá disparado por la ventana.

_3…._

—Ca…¿Casada?...emb…¿embarazada?—tartamudea como si aún no terminara de procesar la información, yo sonrío con satisfacción al ver su cara desencajada y escuchar su tono inseguro, he ganado.

_2…_

—Sí, y como ni modo que me case contigo, soy libre de estudiar lo que me resta de tiempo— indico con una _enorme_ sonrisa en mi rostro, había pensado en darme la vuelta para comenzar a empacar mis cosas de no ser por el cambio de semblante en su rostro, que hay que ser sincera, dio miedo.

_1…_

—Acepto—expresa bastante fuerte, con sus ojos poseídos por una gran determinación, así como los puños fuertemente apretados.

Ok ha dijo que acepto, bien…¿en dónde me quedé?, ah sí en celebrar mi victoria por la graciosa derrota y posterior huída de…

Un momento…¿¡QUE CARAJOS ACABA DE DECIR!

_Aquí es donde debería salir volando por la ventana_

—¿Qué?—alcanzo a chillar de manera casi inaudible, sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir, en un acto involuntario y tremendamente infantil limpio con mi dedo mis oídos esperando que éstos me hayan engañado, creo que debo de dormir más, ya se me está trastornando el cerebro.

—He dicho que acepto, ¿dijiste que si estabas casada dejarías la escuela no?, pues bien, esposos seremos entonces, así ya estarás para siempre en mi época—expresa simplemente con una gran sonrisa victoriosa y con una tranquilidad tal, que es como si estuviera hablando del clima, se dirige con calma a la puerta y la abre, dejando caer a mi madre, Souta y el abuelo, que se levantan de inmediato completamente apenados.

—Anciano…tengo una petición que hacerle, ¿puede otorgarme la mano de Kagome en matrimonio?—pide de una manera tan cortés que me cuesta aún más creerlo, ante mi mirada atónita el abuelo deja caer algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo y contesta.

—¡Pensé que nunca lo harías!—respondió abrazando al albino, a la vez que mi madre y mi hermano estaban casi fuera de sí, celebrando y hablando acerca de los preparativos.

Mi madre, Souta y el abuelo comienzan a saltar, e incluso a bailar, turnándose para abrazarlo o besarlo en la mejilla (en el caso de mi madre), sin preocuparse de lo que tenga yo que decir al respecto.

Y de pronto todo el barullo se para, al dejarse oír un sonido sordo de un peso muerto impactando con el suelo.

_Ah esperen…esa fui yo al caer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hola!_

_Seguramente deben estarse preguntando…¿Qué diablos hace escribiendo otra historia si debe dos lemons y tres continuaciones?, bien, diré la verdad, lo que pasa es que borré la historia de __Canas Verdes__ ya que no le he podido seguir bien la pista a Kyokai no Rinne y no quiero hacer burrradas como OoC con Rinne o Sakura," si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien"…_

_Así que…aquí tienen el reemplazo de crossover que estará en las filas de mis fics, creo que este irá más rápido, quien quiera que ya haya visto Ranma ½ habrá podido notar que es un crossover de él ¿no? Creo que lo dejé bastante claro al mencionar el instituto Furinkan y la ciudad de Nerima obviando el disclaimer por supuesto._

_Lo que sí les puedo decir es que creo que este fic será principalmente comedia y romance, seee las comedias románticas abundan, pero no me culpen, era eso o un crossover de Hell Girl (o sea drama mil) que se a quedado a esperar a ser escrito._

_De verdad quisiera ser robot para poder escribir todo al segundo que se me ocurre, ya que de ser así tendría cerca de 30 historia, pero…lástima tiene una autora bastante floja XD_

_Por cierto…_

_Los comentarios son el aliciente que hace que trabaje mi cerebro en producir la hormona de la inspiración (¿no la conocen?, acaba de ser descubierta por ella) sí y como ven incluso Kimiko ha vuelto, lo cual es…BUEN presagio._

_Vemos hagamos una proporción, ¡oigan! matemáticas fáciles:_

_+ Comentarios = - Demora_

_+ Peticiones = +Inspiración_

_¿Cuál es la fórmula ganadora? Tarán, más comentarios, menos tiempo me tardo en actualizar, simples recordatorios…_

_¿Creen que es un chantaje?_

_Porque de ser así __of curse__no pueden estar más en lo correcto XD_

_Bueno con la fresca de las 12:19 de la mañana me retiro a dormir…necesito recargar mis tanques de imaginación…_

_Besos_


	2. Como decir que no

Como decir que no

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son íntegramente propiedad de la famosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes para diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

—

_¡Es estúpido!, ¡tonto!, ¡inconcebible!..._

Esas eran solo algunos de los improperios que pasaban por la mente de la azabache para describir esa situación tan absurda e increíblemente irreverente y retorcida. Miró de reojo la puerta de la recámara que se encontraba atrancada con cuanto mueble encontró, y luego la cambió hacia la ventana, que estaba completamente obstruida con el armario. Una vez que se sintió satisfecha con el escrutinio, regresó su achocolatada mirada enfurecida hacia la colcha rosada de la cama, en donde se encontraba tumbada.

—_¿A que venía todo esto?—se preguntó mientras hundía la cara en la mullida almohada._

Su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido de la habitación, mostrándose de repente triste; sus brazos apretaron con más fuerza el inanimado objeto y una pequeña lágrima se dejó caer de sus ojos, hasta perderse en la rosada cubierta de la almohada.

—_¿Es capaz de hacer todo esto solo por no dejarme ir a la escuela?, de veras que es egoísta, lo hace todo por tenerme de tiempo completo en el Sengoku, y así ya no se preocuparía de tener que venir a buscar a su terco buscador de fragmentos…—pensó girándose de nuevo en la cama._

Pero…¿y si lo hacía porque de verdad quería casarse con ella?

—_Imposible…Inuyasha solo quiere a Kikyou—descartó de nueva cuenta su voz interior._

—_Pero el matrimonio es algo muy serio, no creo que Inuyasha se lo tomara tan a la ligera, es una estupidez que haya echo eso solo por mantenerte controlada…—refutó una segunda voz en su cabeza._

Levantó el rostro de la almohada, dejando su peso sobre sus antebrazos, era verdad, Inuyasha no podía ser tan estúpido para hacer eso, él nunca había cometido ninguna estupidez parecida, solo para tenerla controlada.

Un mechón de cabello se desliza sobre la respingona nariz, provocándome una molesta sensación de cosquilleo; enfadada lo apartó de un manotazo, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama después de la pequeña actividad física.

Habían demasiadas cosas que pensar, y ella sabía de sobra que todas esas cosas, tenían una constante grabada.

_Inuyasha.._

No tardó demasiado tiempo en notar que sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados, con la clara intención de poco a poco cerrarse, carajo se estaba muriendo de sueño, después de unas cuantas cabeceadas, se dio por vencida, y con pereza se dio la vuelta en el colchón y acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

La recámara se encontraba en un completo silencio; exceptuando el constante ruido del reloj colocado en la mesita de noche y la respiración de la chica, que poco a poco se volvía más pesada hasta dejar salir algunos suspiros al terminar de exhalar.

No supo nada más por el momento, soñaba con un hermoso paisaje en el crepúsculo y su amado observándolo, de repente el joven se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de manera hermosa, extendiéndole su mano.

Cuando al fin la alcanzaría, un espantoso crujido la sacó de golpe de su confortable sueño y logró que se incorporará de un salto, como un gato…aunque claro, no tenía ni la anatomía, ni agilidad y mucho menos el equilibrio de un felino, y por eso mismo era de esperarse que se encontrara en el piso, después de semejante zapotazo que se dio al resbalar.

No se molestó en levantarse, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada en maldecir en todos los idiomas conocidos, por el tremendo golpe que sufrió su cabeza y más aún porque su corazón aún no bajaba de su garganta, a donde había subido del susto.

—Hey Kagome…deja de hacerte la muerta, con esa caída tan pequeña no te pudo haber pasado nada—llamó el albino con voz medio burlesca, medio preocupada desde la ventana, pero por alguna razón, la muchacha decidió no contestar de inmediato.

El joven permitió un relativamente largo silencio, esperando la acostumbrada queja de la pelinegra.

—Kagome—murmuró con un tono oficialmente preocupado, moviendo las orejas y colocándolas tensas en dirección a ella.

—Kagome, esto no es divertido…—advirtió sin dejar atrás su porte indeciso y tembloroso.

Lo escuchó bajarse de la ventana y apenas se dejó oír el suave sonido que creó al aterrizar suavemente en la alfombra. Un escalofrío le advirtió que se estaba acercando y contuvo la intención de moverse o de haber demostrado que estaba despierta.

Su cuerpo le avisó que Inuyasha se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, tan concentrada estaba que casi lo escuchaba respirar.

Para cuando decidió que ya era suficiente juego por el momento, los brazos del hanyou se colaron por debajo de su cuerpo hasta asir su cintura, para después levantarla y mantenerla apresada contra su torso, sin retirar sus brazos de por debajo de su busto, donde habían encontrado su lugar.

El corazón de la chica de repente comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, siendo capaz de escuchar sus latidos en la cabeza; y sus ojos se abrieron al instante y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un llamativo sonrojo al sentir como Inuyasha aferraba aún más sus brazos acercándolo más a él, mientras que estos temblaban levente.

—Inu…yasha, ¿que haces?—musitó entrecortadamente la joven, mientras que el cuerpo del joven dio un respingo, sorprendido de que hablara tan nerviosa. Olfateó el ambiente, buscando alguna señal de miedo o repugnancia, pero solo fue capaz de identificar nerviosismo.

—Kagome…¿te molesta que haya hecho eso?, ya sabes…eso…de pedirte en matrimonio…—le preguntó con la voz apagada y con las orejas gachas.

El joven hanyou aflojó su agarre un poco al sentir el violento movimiento de su presa, que se giró de golpe, para mirarlo con sus ojos compungidos.

—¡No Inuyasha!, claro que no…—respondió casi al instante con voz desesperada.

De pronto las mejillas de la sacerdotisa, se volvieron a colorear de un fuerte carmín. Se había mostrado demasiado desesperada en negarlo.

—_Que vergüenza— pensó la fémina._

—¿Entonces porque te escondes?—refutó el joven con voz dolida. —Primero te desmayas, y luego cuando despiertas, te zafas de mis brazos como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, y luego te atrincheras en tu habitación, negándote por completo a hablarme; dime, ¿Qué quieres que piense?—exigió saber, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás y con una buena mueca de impotencia clavada en su cara.

Al escuchar eso, la pelinegra agachó su cabeza, se sentía avergonzada, actuó como una mocosa.

—_Diablos, que estoy diciendo si eso soy…—una voz se lo repitió en su cabeza._

Contrariada, levantó el rostro encontrando la triste mirada del joven hanyou, que la miraba en la espera de que respondiera a sus preguntas. La joven levantó su brazo y lo colocó en el hombro del chico y puso su otra mano sobre el brazo que la mantenía tan cerca de él.

La mirada de la azabache se suavizó al encontrar la triste de su amado, y levantó la mano que se encontraba en su hombro para acariciar su rostro delicadamente.

—Inuyasha…perdóname, es que de verdad…no…no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, tú nunca te muestras muy cariñoso y cuando dijiste eso…pensé que solo lo hacías para tenerme controlada, no porque de verdad lo quisieras—explicó la joven tartamudeando un poco, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos de un momento a otro.

El albino gruñó notablemente y se zafó de la caricia en su rostro, entristeciendo a la muchacha; hasta que él, con una clara expresión de enfado, atrapó el rostro de la morocha entre sus dos manos mirándola con un halo desafiante y determinado.

—Kagome, eres una tonta, ¿crees que haría algo como eso solo para tenerte controlada?, no soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso—respondió enfurecido, colocando su rostro demasiado cerca del de ella, que aún se encontraba preso por sus mortíferas garras.

Después de esa respuesta, el joven la miraba con rabia, mientras que ésta, se encontraba sumamente apenada, pero también ligeramente dolida.

No había respondido la pregunta de la azabache, fue demasiado notorio que evadió la pregunta, la joven evitó su mirada al sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ante esto, el joven cayó en cuenta de su error y su mirada se dulcificó, volviendo más gentil el tacto sobre las mejillas de ella. Su mano izquierda bajo hasta llegar a su mentón y lo levantó con suavidad para que lo mirara.

—Lo siento—musitó la pelinegra, sorbiendo ligeramente la nariz, al verlo a los ojos.

Ante esto el ambarino, sintió una punzada en su corazón, y se molestó consigo mismo, sin poder evitar exteriorizar su emoción, frunció profundamente el ceño.

—_Imbécil, estúpido, animal, idiota…—se recriminó en sus pensamientos, la había hecho llorar de nuevo…¿¡es que nada nunca le puede salir bien!?_

Kagome se sentía consternada ante el rostro enfadado de Inuyasha, _¿ahora que había hecho mal?_, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza, pero el albino parecía no encontrarse con la mente en este mundo.

_Entonces eso significaba, que estaba pensando más precisamente en alguien que no pertenecía a este mundo…_

_Auch…eso dolió._

Inuyasha fue bruscamente apartado de su golpiza mental auto-infringida, cuando su olfato captó un aroma que lo asqueaba y que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente miserable.

_Lágrimas…_

_Lágrimas de Kagome…_

_Y de nuevo todo era su culpa, no sabía como, pero tenía que ser culpa suya._

Antes de que volviera a cometer una estupidez, decidió atrapar aquella lágrima con uno de sus largos dedos, teniendo sumo cuidado en no dañarla con sus largas garras.

—Kagome…yo—empezó el muchacho, demasiado avergonzado y con las mejillas arreboladas.

La chica dejó de llorar y lo observo con sus achocolatados ojos atentamente.

—No te pedí _eso _por eso, digo no te pedí eso por aquello…—tartamudea el chico con dificultad, molestándose cada vez mas consigo mismo—arghh no se ni que estupideces estoy diciendo—se interrumpe dejando a Kagome expectante, y con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Dime Inuyasha—susurra la morocha intentando darle ánimos al hanyou.

—Esto, que…que yo no te pedí matrimonio por sacarte de la escuela, bueno sí…—hizo una pausa en donde la sonrisa recién formada de la chica decayó, formando una mueca tenebrosa, el joven se dio cuenta de inmediato y se apresuró a arreglar el desastre. —Quiero decir solo al principio, bueno…¡era solo una maldito pretexto!, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡ya lo dije!—aulló el joven terriblemente sonrojado, soltando a la pelinegra, y dándose la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

Kagome se quedó a cuadros, y con la mirada perdida.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Inuyasha había _aceptado_ que todo esto de sacarla de la escuela al casarse con él era un pretexto, que no la despierten si estaba soñando.

No tardó mucho en reaccionar, y al volver en sí pudo notar como Inuyasha la miraba disimuladamente, esperando conocer su reacción, pero al saberse descubierto volvió a darle la espalda.

La muchacha solo sonrió, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, ese era su Inuyasha, un joven con el poder de matar demonios en segundos, pero era tan tímido en estos momentos. Si porque él era _su_ Inuyasha, y muy pronto podría ser seguro.

Gateó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó por la espalda, como la vez en que Inuyasha había matado inconscientemente a aquellos bandidos. Con cariño enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino y aspiro discretamente su aroma.

—Delicioso—pensó la pelinegra, Inuyasha tenía un olor tan masculino, a bosque y madera; podría reconocerlo donde fuera.

El joven al principio se sobresaltó y llegó a pensar en saltar hacia delante y salir volando por la ventana, pero por primera vez en su vida se contuvo de realizar las estupideces de siempre, y con su mano acarició el flequillo de la chica; para después girarse un poco para frotar su nariz contra su mentón cariñosamente.

La chica rio melodiosamente ante ese gesto y lo abrazó con más fuerza, Inuyasha continuó haciendo eso, hasta comenzar a gruñir levemente, confundiéndose casi con un ronroneo, acción que la morocha encontró adorable.

En uno de esos roces, Inuyasha se levantó un poco más y sus labios se encontraron, Kagome abrió los ojos tremendamente, pero después los cerró, disfrutando del beso. Hay que decir que el joven no era un experto besador, después de todo, solo colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverlos siquiera.

El albino como pudo, se giró por completo, para después cargarla y sin separarse del inexperto beso, hasta sentarla horizontalmente sobre su regazo, aferrándola fuertemente de la cintura, como si temiera que escapara. Mientras que Kagome, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, para estar más cerca de él.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente en el roce de labios, aunque Inuyasha no fuera bueno besando, era aún más dulce de lo que parecía.

Con timidez la chica comenzó a mover ligeramente los labios, buscando instruir un poco mejor a Inuyasha en esas artes. No es como si supiera mucho de eso, pero tenía una idea gracias a las telenovelas y doramas que había visto.

El joven solo se sorprendió pero no pareció molestarse por ello, Kagome subió sus manos con lentitud por el cabello de él, para pasar de su nuca a sus orejas, a las cuales acarició con gentileza.

El chico comenzó a originar un curioso sonido de placer, como un ronroneo, pero un poco más ronco, moviendo con más confianza sus labios sobre los de la chica, hasta que se le ocurrió probar introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca femenina.

Kagome se sorprendió por ello, pero aceptó gustosa, permitiéndole el paso.

Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron y como si repitieran las acciones de sus dueños, se entrelazaban y bailaban juntas en un ritmo que era imposible de escuchar, solo de sentirse.

Inuyasha detuvo el beso, separándose de ella tan solo unos milímetros, pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando que continuara.

—Kagome yo…yo tengo que decirte algo—empezó el hanyou.

La chica esperaba ansiosa que él dijera por fin lo que tenía tanto tiempo esperando escuchar, por lo que no abrió sus ojos, para no intimidarlo. Se mantenían en la misma posición, y ella acariciaba con suavidad sus afelpadas orejas, buscando darle algún aliciente para que hablara.

—Kagome…yo…yo…te…te—tartamudeó el joven, poniéndose increíblemente nervioso y agradeciendo que la chica tuviera los ojos cerrados para que no lo viera echo un manojo de nervios.

Las blancas orejas se encontraban aún disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaban las caricias de Kagome, cuando escucharon un pequeño y agudo pitido. Llegó a pensar el pasarlo por alto, por la importancia de la situación, pero el ser descuidado nunca había formado parte de sus características.

Con disimulo miró detrás de la chica, que era de donde había salido aquel ruido y se quedó helado.

La chica profirió un gruñido en protesta por haberse detenido, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro petrificado de su amado, aún con reticencia a saber porque su "_novio_" se encontraba de esa manera, se auto convenció, que era mejor saber que sucedía, así que con miedo giró su cabeza de manera casi mecánica.

De manera casi instantánea, el alma se le cae a los pies en ese momento a la pelinegra; y es que justamente en el marco de la puerta se encontraba su familia, mirándola con expresión soñadora, diablos hasta el condenado gato se encontraba ahí.

—Ma…mamá—musitó la chica sin saber donde meterse de la vergüenza.

Pero no siendo eso lo peor, su mirada bajó a lo que su madre sostenía en la mano y el corazón se le paró.

Lo odiaba, odiaba tanto a aquel pequeño objeto endemoniado de plástico color negro, pero más aún odiaba su suerte.

—¡KYAAAAAAAA!, ¡mamá!, ¡guarda la videocámara!—chilló la joven, ocasionando que el hanyou se tapara las orejas con desesperación al recibir el tremendo grito casi en ellas.

La chica se levantó como un huracán de encima de Inuyasha, y corrió como endemoniada hacía su familia, que reaccionó aún más rápido que ella, tocando retirada.

—¡Denme esa maldita cámara!—gritó enfurecida la sacerdotisa, corriendo detrás de ellos lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Hija!, ¡pero si es un hermoso video, se lo mostraré algún día a mis nietos, para que vean cuanto se quieren sus papás!—refutó la señora sin dejar de correr.

—Si….he…hermana, esto… ¡si para mis sobrinos!, ¡además el abuelo fue el de la idea!—acusó el niño, alcanzando la mano de su madre, jalándola hacia delante.

—¡Ah mi no me metan!—chilló el anciano alcanzando la puerta de su habitación encerrándose en ella, cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando afuera a Naomi y a Souta.

Madre e hijo no podían estar más pálidos, el traidor del abuelo los había dejado a la merced de una Kagome enfurecida y seguramente no faltaba mucho para que Inuyasha se le uniera.

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer, fue correr como posesos lo poco que les quedaba del pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde casi rodaron cuesta abajo y todo eso mientras la joven pelinegra les pisaba los talones y sin dejar de gritar los tres.

Al terminar la escalera, ambos saltaron un tapete que se encontraba en el piso, pero Kagome no tuvo la suerte de verlo y al pisarlo, el maldito se resbaló hacia adelante, ocasionando que la carrera de la chica se frenara al caerse de sentón; proporcionándoles la ventaja que necesitaban para lograr su escapatoria.

Kagome se sorprendía de verdad que su madre y hermano pudieran correr tan rápido. Antes de que ella pudiera atraparlos, Souta se estampó contra la puerta principal, siendo ayudado a levantarse por su madre y la abrió los más pronto que pudo, huyendo ambos a la calle.

Y lo peor, ahí iba el video más vergonzoso de su vida.

Y…

_¡Interrumpieron la confesión más importante de su vida!_

La morocha decidió pararse al llegar a las escaleras del templo, ya que temía el caerse y romperse al menos un hueso, además de que esos dos ya iban muy lejos. Pero eso no evitó que la sacerdotisa estuviera tan encabronada que comenzó a gritar y a patear piedras, ramas y hasta macetas pequeñas por el puro coraje.

Inuyasha observaba todo esto desde la ventana de la habitación de Kagome con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, ¿Qué tipo de familia loca era esta?

Tragó con dificultad, y parpadeó rápidamente, ¿en que se estaba metiendo?, ¿de verdad valía la pena?

Al bajar su mirada hacia la chica que jadeaba cansadísima, sonrió cálidamente, ahí estaba su respuesta.

Por supuesto, sin lugar a dudas por ella valía la pena aguantarse a su familia loca, porque a pesar de todo, esa manera loca de comportarse es que lo aceptaban como uno más. Y que más daba si la acompañaba a su nueva escuela, no sería él quien le dijera que no, después de todo ella lo acompañaba a su mundo.

Además…no había por que quejarse, seguramente su futura familia sería aún peor.

¡Hola!

Aquí por fin reportándome después de…

O_O ¿cuatro meses?

Diablos, de verdad discúlpenme mucho, pero es que digamos que…tengo la idea de la historia, y se el desarrollo, pero…¡no sabía como enlazar el primer capítulo a los demás! XD si lo sé valiente autora tenía que ser, pffff pero es que es algo…complicada la trama de este fic XD

Wow, dejé padre el desenlace de este capítulo, el nombre le viene bien ¿no?, ¿Cómo decirle que no al ser que amas?, Inuyasha estuvo dispuesto a aceptar que le pedía matrimonio C: diablos porque tenía que interrumpir su familia.

De veras agradezco sus comentarios, y espero aún más, me inspiran sus comentarios, y me ayudan a continuar.

Acepto indicaciones, sugerencias y críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas C:

Y la ruleta dice que…

¡Paf!, el siguiente fic por continuar es…

*Mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa

Yeiiii otro muy abandonado XD

Los espero por allá y ojalá nos veamos pronto.

Besos…


	3. Arreglos de último minuto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia se trata únicamente de un medio de entretenimiento, y no de lucro.

Arreglos de último minuto

Todo iba de las mil maravillas, entre Inuyasha y yo, todo iba como viento en popa. Si bien, después del incidente vergonzoso que ocurrió en mi recámara quise matar a mi familia; después volví a reconsiderarlo, ya que al "brillante", de mi hermanito, se le ocurrió subirlo al Facebook.

Lo peor…¡etiquetó a media escuela en él!, y esa mitad se encargó de enterar a los demás.

Ash…cuando lo tuve a mi merced, solo se le ocurrió decir, ¡pal face!, mocoso del demonio, que lástima que sea un delito el tráfico de personas, pero me encantaría regalárselo al primero que pase; pero obviamente mi madre se enojaría demasiado conmigo.

Por supuesto nadie lo salvó de la paliza que le dio Inuyasha, si bien él no sabía lo que significaba la expresión, "pal face", solo logró entender que lo ventaneó frente a la comunidad estudiantil; lo cual fue suficiente motivo.

Lo malo…siempre hay algo malo, es que ahora Inuyasha no se me despega por nada, ¡nada del mundo!, se me ha pegado como garrapata, y me sigue a todos lados. No puedo negar que eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero puede llegar a ser exasperante, debido a que no me puede dar ni el viento; sin que él quiera atacarlo.

—¡Inuyasha, mamá, ya me voy a la escuela!— avisé sin parar de correr, demonios, se me había echo tarde, aunque si me voy corriendo, bien puedo llegar. Me puse los zapatos a la velocidad de la luz, y corrí hacia la puerta que gracias a Dios, se encontraba abierta. Sin embargo, mi carrera se vio detenida cuando choque con algo.

O más bien con alguien.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Kagome?—preguntó con voz enfadada, cruzando los brazos, observándome con una mirada reprobatoria.

—Voy a la escuela—respondí simplemente, la verdad no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión tan pronto, íbamos tan bien…

—Querrás decir, a donde vamos, yo te acompañaré—sentenció entrecerrando los ojos, sin permiso me quitó la mochila que llevaba en brazos y se la colgó al hombro, tomando de improviso mi mano, tirándome hacia afuera.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¿Cómo irás a mi escuela vestido así?—reclamé, intentando zafarme de su agarre. Él se detuvo y buscó algo entre su ropa, sacó una gorra negra lisa, y se la colocó en la cabeza, cubriendo al acto sus orejas.

—Asunto arreglado—murmuró agachándose delante de mí—¿quieres llegar tarde?, porque si sigues así lo lograrás—manifestó con burla. ¡Dios era verdad!, ¡si no me lleva si que llegaré tarde!

—Más vale que vueles Inuyasha—respondí subiéndome a su espalda en el acto, él afianzó mis muslos con sus brazos y se giró ligeramente a mirarme con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lo siento Kagome, pero aún no me gradúo de la escuela de vuelo, así que tendrás que conformarte con que corra—acotó riendo estúpidamente, yo le di un manotazo en el hombro, aumentando aún más su risa.

—¡Muévelas!—ordené agitando sus hombros. Por fin se cayó, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Que carácter niñita—se quejó iniciando la carrera, debía admitir que íbamos bastante rápido, lo malo…es que mi cabello se azotaba en mi rostro en cada momento, y si no era el mío, era el de él que me cacheteaba a cada rato.

Decidido, mi cabello sería un nido de pájaros al llegar a la escuela.

No demoramos ni cinco minutos en llegar a mi centro de estudios, y a Inuyasha le importó un verdadero rábano saltar desde un tercer piso, casi ocasionándole un paro cardiaco a los que nos veían.

—¡No se maten!, ¡aún tienen muchas cosas que vivir!—chilló alguien desde el piso.

¡Santo Dios!, ¿de donde salió tanta gente?

En el piso se escucharon los alaridos de horror de parte de los presentes, tanto estudiantes como profesores y padres. Los vimos cerrar los ojos al saber que pronto nos estrellaríamos contra el suelo.

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha aterrizó suavemente, sin resentir en lo absoluto el tremendo salto, yo sabía bien que una caída desde esa altura era un salto normal de Inuyasha; pero era un suicidio para cualquier ser humano.

—¡Eran demasiado jóvenes!, ¡no pudimos hacer nada!—berrearon varias personas, que parecía que aún no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

De pronto abrieron los ojos y me vieron bajar como si nada de la espalda de Inuyasha, éste me entregaba mi mochila, y depositaba un casto beso en mi frente. Sobra decir que por poco se les salían los ojos.

No pudimos tener tiempo ni de componernos del sonrojo de que Inuyasha me haya besado de esa manera, cuando el sonido de unos pasos sumamente rápidos llegaron a nuestros oídos, así como los alaridos histéricos de tres chicas en especial.

—¡Kagome!, ¡que maldito susto nos has pegado!, ¿estás loca?, ¡como se te ocurre hacer eso después de tu recuperación milagrosa de cirrosis?—chilló Eri completamente histérica.

—¡Es verdad Kagome!, ¡estás convaleciente!, ¡no debes de hacer locuras de esa magnitud!—secundó mi amiga Ayumi respirando intensamente agitada.

—¡Y tú!, ¡eres un irresponsable e inconsciente!—bramó encolerizada Yuka, señalando a Inuyasha—¡como se te ocurre creerte Spiderman con tu novia enferma en la espalda!—reclamó picando con su dedo índice el pecho de Inuyasha.

—En…¿Enferma?—tartamudeó Inuyasha fuertemente confundido por las acusaciones de las tres chicas.

Oh por Dios, ¿Por qué debía pasarme siempre esto?, ¡precisamente a mí!

Por suerte logré librarme de cualquier explicación que pusiera en peligro la identidad de Inuyasha, por primera vez en mi corta y estresante vida, amé el sonido chocante del timbre que me obligaba entrar a la escuela.

Todos corrimos cual ganado pastoreado, y entramos al aula casi atorándonos en la puerta, la primera clase es de matemáticas con la señorita Tamariba, y no es por nada, pero tenía un humor peor que el de Inuyasha cuando se pelea con Sesshomaru.

Bah, es por vieja cotorra y solterona.

Me aburría tanto…me pregunto que pasaría si el ventilador de techo se cayera, ¿a quién mataría?, ¡o por Dios a mí!

Cielos, creo que el aburrimiento si que me hace pensar estupideces y clichés del Facebook.

De pronto sentí un pequeño golpe en la espalda, me giré disimuladamente, y vi a Eri, que me entregó un papelito pequeño.

_Hey Kagome…¿Cómo es eso de que tu novio rebelde se te declaró con cosplay incluido y que tu hermano lo subió al face?, ¡es lo más destacado de la semana!, jamás me pasó por la mente que fuera tan romántico ese agresivo. Oye, pero creo que el chico se toma demasiado en serio la declaración, te habló como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio XD_

¡Dulce madre de las fritangas!…se me subió el sonrojo en tiempo récord, ¡soy la comidilla de la escuela entera!, con razón todos se me quedaban viendo a la entrada; pensé que era por el casi-intento de suicidio público, ahora sé que era por eso, o bueno…quizás una combinación de las dos.

Otros veinte minutos en donde la maestra se desgañitaba regañando a un pobre infeliz, que cometió el error de no despejar bien la variable Alfa. Cielo santo, ¡que no la pasara a ella, porque si no le cantaría las cuarenta y hasta la echaría del salón!, que alguien le dijera que chingados era Alfa.

_¿El pescadito? _

_Que yo sepa 2+2 es igual a pez…entonces…2+2 ¿es igual a Alfa?_

—¡Señorita Higurashi!, pase a resolver la ecuación número dos, espero que usted si haya puesto atención en clase—ordenó la amargada mujer, mirándome con una expresión maliciosa bien plantada en el rostro.

No pude evitar dejar pasar el pensamiento, "Lo va a contestar tu puta madre", pero diablos, desearía en estos momentos tener el respeto de Inuyasha hacia los demás, lo cual era inexistente.

_Hija de puta…maldita cuarentona necesitada…_

_¿Era yo la que pensaba eso?, ¿de cuando acá me había echo tan malhablada?_

—Señorita Tamariba, ¿me podría permitir unos minutos a la señorita Higurashi?—se escuchó una voz suave desde la puerta.

En ese momento me permití que el alma volviera a mi cuerpo, amaba más que a nadie a mi directora, esa anciana regordeta, con cara de dulzura personificada, debía de agradecérselo con un postre después.

La maestra gruñó.

—Por supuesto señora directora—murmuró entre dientes—Higurashi, sal—ordenó con énfasis en la palabra "sal".

_Vieja bruja—pensé._

Salí lo más rápido que pude, deteniéndome frente a la amable mujer, que me sonrió de manera radiante.

—Sígame a mi oficina por favor—señaló la anciana caminado de manera curiosa hacia su destino. Una vez ahí me pidió que tomara asiento, momentos después ella se sentó en la silla acolchonada frente a su escritorio de caoba y me observó seriamente.

—Higurashi, como seguramente le llegó la respuesta del instituto Furinkan, a donde pidió su traslado, imagino que debe de tener una idea de lo que pienso tratar con usted…—indagó con paciencia la mujer mirándome de manera dulce.

—Así es directora Saiai, muchas gracias por haberme tomado en cuenta—agradecí con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Muy bien señorita, pero como estoy segura usted ya sabe, un joven la acompañará a usted a su nuevo destino—expresó abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, de donde extrajo algunos papeles que observó con atención acomodando sus lentes. —El joven Taisho…—murmuró leyendo con dificultad aquel apellido.

¿¡Qué?!, que alguien le explicara porque no entendía nada.

Antes de que dijera nada, la mujer pulsó el botón del interfón, llamando a su secretaria por el altavoz.

—Señorita Hisho, hágame el favor de dejar pasar al joven Taisho a la oficina—indicó cordialmente, para después de haber escuchado la información soltó el botón, no sin antes murmurar un gracias.

Instantes después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Inuyasha, que venía exactamente con las pintas en como lo dejé.

Era oficial, estaba verdaderamente confundida.

—De seguro usted ya debe de saberlo, pero de igual manera no me cuesta nada repetirlo; su madre habló conmigo, y me comentó que el hijo de unos amigos de ella, había quedado huérfano; por lo que ella decidió hacerse cargo de él, e inscribirlo en esta escuela—explicó con paciencia mirándonos conciliadoramente a ambos—pero también me comentó que por la fragilidad de su salud, no se sentía cómoda dejándola ir sola, así que me pidió que permitiera al joven Taisho acompañarla; tengo entendido…que son prometidos ustedes, ¿o me equivoco?—indagó la mujer con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—No se equivoca señora—respondió Inuyasha extrañamente calmado y respetuoso, aunque con un sonrojo bastante presente.

—De acuerdo, ustedes no saben, pero el director Kuno del instituto Furinkan, es mi hermano menor, por lo que hablé con él; y aceptó encantado que el joven Taisho la acompañara—explicó recargándose en el escritorio sonriendo aún más.

—¡Oh que bien señora directora!, ¡eso me tranquiliza mucho, y sobretodo a mi madre!—chillé fingiendo muy bien sorpresa y alivio.

—¡Entonces me parece perfecto!—les daré la lista de útiles que me mandó mi hermanito, de lo que necesitarán, como uniformes, libros y todo eso, Kagome, debes de saber que no llevamos las mismas materias que allá, así que deberás cambiar todo—indicó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mierda…este chistecito me va a salir caro.

—¿Joven Taisho, que piensa usted al respecto?—interrogó la señora girando su silla hacia él, mirándolo con interés.

—Yo pienso…—me dirigió una mirada rápida como pidiendo ayuda, a lo que yo solo abrí los ojos mucho, reaccionando como desesperada—eh que…tengo hambre—respondió simplemente, con sudor cayendo de su frente.

¡Santo Dios!, ¿no se le pudo haber ocurrido nada mejor que eso?, sin poder evitarlo, azoté mi mano contra mi frente, para después casi matarlo con la mirada, logrando que solo se encogiera de hombros.

—Hay que gracioso es usted joven Taisho, sé que debe de estar aún afectado por lo rápido de los acontecimientos, pero me agrada mucho que usted aún mantenga el buen humor…—acotó la directora levantándose de su sillón. —Aunque…no sé si mi hermano esté de acuerdo en que se siga decolorando el cabello, y dejándoselo tan largo…—agregó acercándose a él, para tocar su cabello—si no es indiscreción, ¿con que lo tiñe?—preguntó con los ojos brillantes, admirando las puntas de su cabello platinado.

—Así es mi cabello desde nacimiento…te…¿teñir?—titubeó el ambarino sumamente confundido.

—Si no te lo pintaste entonces…—la anciana comenzaba a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—Eh sí, Inuyasha tiene una particularidad en su familia, la mayoría son albinos, ¡debería de ver a su hermano mayor!, parece un fantasma…—interrumpí riendo nerviosamente, temerosa de que tantas preguntas hicieran a Inuyasha que metiera la pata.

—Bueno que curioso, en fin, señorita puede volver a su clase, en cuanto a usted joven…¿puede volver a su casa?—preguntó dubitativa la mujer.

—Este pues…—empecé con el fin de lograr que Inuyasha se fuera a casa y dejara de asediarme con su vigilancia.

—La verdad es que no puedo…la madre de Kagome salió, y ni ella ni yo tenemos llaves para entrar…además no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo solo, ¿me puedo quedar?—pidió haciendo una adorable cara de cachorrito desamparado…¡cachorrito desamparado mis polainas!, el desgraciado está logrando lo que quiere.

—Oh lo siento mucho joven, no sabía, ¡claro que puede quedarse!, pero no lo puedo dejar deambulando por los corredores, así que señorita Higurashi, ¿podría guiar a su prometido a su salón?, estaría más tranquila de que pudiera haber gente a su alrededor—concedió la mujer, diablos, Inuyasha estaría en mi clase, me lleva; ya era suficiente que toda la mañana se la pasaron echándome carrilla por lo del video, no quiero saber como se pondrán ahora.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que la anciana lo pegaba a mí, por temor a que se suicidara, con eso de que piensa que sus padres acaban de morir…y con lo sociable que es Inuyasha…no la culpo.

—¿Pero que se me quedan viendo?, dense prisa y regresen a clase—ordenó algo energética la pequeña mujer, haciendo que nos sorprendiéramos bastante, y saliéramos como soldaditos de su oficina, que luego cerró de un portazo en casi nuestras narices.

_Oficial…esa mujer era extraña…_

—Inuyasha…ni una palabra acerca del Sengoku, de tu naturaleza demoniaca, ni de nada que pueda ser considerado sobrenatural eh…—expliqué comenzando a caminar por aquel pasillo que me sabía de memoria.

—Keh, te preocupas demasiado—respondió tranquilamente sin prestarme mucha atención.

Cuando llegamos a mi salón, me detuve por un segundo en la puerta, tomando aire.

Esa solterona me iba a querer matar al verme entrar con Inuyasha. Sin querer esperar más, giré el picaporte y me detuve en el marco de la puerta, mirando con temor hacia adentro.

—Se…señorita Tamariba…¿puedo pasar?—pregunté con un hilo de voz, en parte por temor a que me cagara como lo hizo con mi compañero, y en parte porque estaba tan roja de la vergüenza, que sentía que la cara se me asaba.

—¿Quién es el joven que está detrás de usted Higurashi?—indagó la cuarentona, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Que dijeran lo que quisieran, pero a mi nadie me quita dela cabeza que me mira con celos.

_Ja, se puede ir atragantándose con ellos._

_Es mío._

—Él es Inuyasha Taisho, la directora le indicó que se viniera conmigo al salón, él me acompañará al intercambio a la ciudad de Nerima—expliqué sumamente nerviosa, la actitud de la maestra no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Adelante Higurashi, pero le advierto algo, no quiero ser testigo de ninguna actitud cariñosa con su novio durante mi clase—advirtió la mujer con sequedad.

—Ella no es mi novia…—aclaró Inuyasha mirando seriamente a la maestra.

Se escuchó el sonido de "ssssssssss", típico sonido de bulla entre los estudiantes, maldita maestra, estaba buscando que me desmintiera frente a los demás; lo sabía por la manera que sonreía.

_¿Qué le había echo a esa vieja?_

—Es mi prometida, y pronto nos vamos a casar—completó colocándose a mi lado, pasando su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura, atrayéndome a él, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a la iracunda maestra, para después formar una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Decir que hubo un shock general, se hubiera quedado corto, mis compañeros dejaron escapar un alarido de sorpresa, y mis compañeras uno de enfado. E incluso a la maestra, se le resbaló la regla de las manos, ocasionando un desastroso ruido metálico al caer.

—¡¿Qué?!—se aventuró a preguntar el salón entero al unísono.

Yo, mientras tanto, me quise golpear mentalmente.

Advertí a Inuyasha de todo…menos de revelarles que nos íbamos a casar.

Él esta vez no tiene la culpa, solo yo por torpe.

—No me importa saberlo, ¡Higurashi vaya a su lugar!—ordenó recobrando la compostura, yo obedecí al instante, ya que no quería seguir tentando mi suerte; mientras que Inuyasha permaneció en el lugar donde estaba. —¡Taisho!, usted siéntese…—hizo una pausa buscando algún pupitre libre, y para su desgracia, era el que estaba delante de mí y atrás de Yuka, una mueca de desagrado se generó en su rostro, marcando sus ya notorias arrugas—¡delante de Higurashi!, ¡hágalo rápido, estoy interrumpiendo mi clase!—bramó la mujer con un marcado tono de enfado, teniendo que agacharse a recoger la regla que un minuto antes dejó caer.

Lo que quedó de la clase, y el resto del día, se trató de puras murmuraciones hacia mi persona y a Inuyasha. Que si era demasiado joven, que era muy guapo, que si yo estaba embarazada. En fin un millar de suposiciones, y ninguna se acercaba a la realidad…

Si supieran…

En el receso, decidí hacerme la loca, y tan pronto timbró, tomé de la mano a Inuyasha e intentamos salir lo más discretamente posible. Sin embargo…la suerte no se encontraba con ganas de sonreírme esta vez.

—¡Higurashi!—escuché mientras caminaba a paso veloz por el pasillo. Al instante, juré que prefería en este momento encontrarme peleando con un youkai, que en esta situación que se veía venir.

El chico de cabello castaño, se acercó con una sonrisa deslumbrante hacia nosotros, sin reparar en que mi mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de Inuyasha. Apenas llegó, Inuyasha no lo dejó ni siquiera saludar, ya que se interpuso entre nosotros dos, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí engendro?—preguntó sombríamente, se notaba a leguas que la presencia del chico le caí como patada en la espinilla.

—Te podría preguntar lo mismo…tú no eres de esta escuela—contratacó el castaño, sin llegar a exasperarse en ningún momento, eso sí, perdiendo al instante la sonrisa.

—Vengo acompañando a _mí_, prometida, ya que la estoy _cuidando _de rufianes que intenten llevársela—respondió sonriendo cínicamente, apresando mi cintura en un acto posesivo, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Pro…¿prometida?—tartamudeó el joven con algo de dolor impreso en sus palabras, lo miraba con pena, me molestaba que Inuyasha lo hiciera sentir mal, pero espero que así ya desista de intentar algo conmigo, que nunca tendría futuro.

—Sí, prometida, nos vamos a casar una vez que regresemos del intercambio de Nerima—recalcó fingiendo amabilidad, que sonaba más a provocación.

—Un momento…¿tú acompañarás a Higurashi?, ¿los dos solos?, estás mintiendo…Higurashi es demasiado joven como para pensar en casarse—respondió mostrándose desesperado, dejando ver un casi imperceptible tono de enfado, pero sobretodo de incredulidad.

—Tal vez tengamos una muy buena razón para hacerlo tan pronto…—manifestó colocando su palma abierta en mi vientre, acaparando más terreno, tal vez con la vana intención de hacerle saber que yo era solo suya.

Sin embargo, Houjo captó aquella acción como algo muy diferente…sus ojos se opacaron, perdiendo al instante aquel brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba, y bajó un poco la cabeza, evitando mirarme.

—Higurashi…tú estás…—hace una pause mirándome con incredulidad—perdóname por haber seguido insistiendo—expresó con voz sumamente decepcionada y triste—les deseo que sean muy felices los tres—finalizó girándose, caminando rápidamente con la intención de desaparecer pronto de nuestra vista.

Tanto Inuyasha como yo nos sorprendimos, ¿Houjo había creído que yo…?, ambos nos sonrojamos de solo pensarlo, Inuyasha pareció sentirse mal de indirectamente haber herido al chico, sin embargo, sé que no lo hizo a propósito.

Me daba mucha pena haberlo cortado de esa manera, pero era algo que simplemente no podía postergare más.

Ahora que mi vida estaba por unirse a la de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy reportándome, son exactamente las 2:11 de la mañana, pero ¡al fin he terminado!

Como podrán estar pensando…¿Dos capítulos en una semana?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿el apocalipsis?

Pues lamento decir, que pueden ir quitándose el colador de la cabeza, ya que no es el apocalipsis, simplemente he querido darle velocidad a las historias, y mi inspiración ha andado muy activa estos días, así que a aprovecharla.

Me siento yo también mal por haberle explotado la burbuja a Houjo, pero el pobre no podía vivir más tiempo engañado.

Los nombres de la maestra, directora y secretaria significan:

Tamariba: Quedada, en otras palabras, cotorra, solterona, mujer que no logró casarse a pesar de que quería.

Saiai: Amada, por dudas, es su apellido de Casada, seee es un apellido raro para hombre, pero da igual.

Hisho: Literalmente, secretaria XD decidí no complicármela mucho.

Les aviso que la próxima historia en ser actualizada será…

¡Mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa!

Como dije…ha este fic, solo le quedan a lo mucho dos capítulos de vida, soy enemiga de alargar las historias, volviéndolas aburridas.

Espero que puedan dejarme reviews, y agradezco los que me han dejado, me motiva demasiado el leerlos, y saben que es como alimento para mi musa.

Besos…


	4. Hogar dulce hogar

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Hogar dulce hogar<p>

Después de mis infructuosos intentos para lograr cerrar mi abultada maleta, llegó Inuyasha con la misma actitud engreída de siempre, y sin el menor esfuerzo, la cerró.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de muda frustración, ya que no me servía de nada enfadarme con él, después de todo me había ayudado a terminar con aquella fastidiosa y desgastante tarea. Con la misma presteza de antes, levantó la maleta y me miró interrogante.

Se veía tan sexy vestido así, una camisa blanca de manga larga, no muy ceñida a su cuerpo, pero dejaba ver su buen físico. Sus pantalones de militar, y las botas a juego, la verdad es que no era precisamente mi idea de vestirlo, pero al verlo en el maniquí Inuyasha se emperró en que si se iba a cambiar de ropa, al menos él la escogería.

Se veía tan violable.

¿Cómo iba vestida yo?

Una simple falda blanca medio bombacha, unas ballerinas negras y unas blusa café sin mangas. El cabello lo traía igual que siempre, pero por primera vez en un largo tiempo, me permitía ponerme algo de maquillaje, un poco de gloss y rímel en las pestañas, así como algo de delineador negro.

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte?—ironizó el albino deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Su estridente voz me sacó de mis dilaciones y logró que mis mejillas se encendieran de un notorio sonrojo.

—¡Ya voy!—chillé avergonzada, pero cuando el planeaba salir del cuarto, lo retuve de una manga logrando que se detuviera.

—¿Qué?, ¿si te quieres quedar?—preguntó mitad broma-mitad en serio. Yo negué con la cabeza, para después colocar una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro, con mi dedo pulgar señalé hacia atrás de mí, enfocando casi una docena de maletas.

—Te falta eso Inuyasha—indiqué casi deletreando las palabras con sumo placer.

El color se le fue del rostro, y luego me miró enfadado.

—¿Para que mierda llevas tantas cosas?—rugió enojadísimo, conteniéndose de lanzar por los aires la enorme maleta que llevaba en sus manos.

—Porque…una chica necesita sus cosas, además ahí vienen los libros de ambos, los uniformes y más cosas que necesitaremos—hice una pausa deleitándome con la vista alterada de mi amado—Ambos—completé, haciendo hincapié en que eran las cosas de los dos. —Y como tú eres un caballero de armadura reluciente, los llevarás por la frágil y desvalida doncella—agregué muy convencida de mis palabras, camine bamboleando mis caderas de manera seductora, pero intentando no parecer descarada, pasé a un lado de él acariciando su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa _inocente_.

Sobraba decir que había conseguido justo el efecto que deseaba, el albino se había quedado prácticamente congelado, mirándome ensimismado.

En realidad no necesitaba todo aquello, pero quien lo mandaba a andarme volviendo loca todo este tiempo, así que eché toda la ropa en un alegre desorden dentro de las maletas; quien sabe…a lo mejor necesitaría los vestidos de noche, el abrigo de piel de pantera youkai, o…bueno, no lo necesitaría en lo más mínimo, pero una mujer precavida vale por dos.

O una mujer floja vale por dos patadas en el trasero.

Solté una risita al aire, y baje con saltitos la escalera, escuchando los berridos y juramentos que lanzaba Inuyasha en contra de las pobres maletas. Al llegar a la estancia, me encontré con el resto de mi familia, que me miraban entre felices y tristes.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me lancé a los brazos de mi madre; había prometido no llorar, pero…no lo sé, el saber que no voy a verlos en mucho tiempo, quizás ni siquiera cuando venga para ir a la época feudal. Al poco tiempo tanto mi abuelo como Souta se unieron al abrazo, cada uno chillando de manera diferente y peculiar.

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió tan emotivo momento.

—Hija…el taxi los está esperando—declaró mi madre con la voz medio quebrada, limpiándose en su falda caqui los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Yo asentí y le di un último beso a cada uno de los integrantes de mi hermosa familia.

Momentos después me alejé de ellos y fue al hueco de la escalera.

—¡Inuyasha date prisa!, ha llegado el taxi!—grité con toda la potencia de la que era capaz. Al instante fui respondida por una lluvia de berridos de parte de mi prometido, que le recordaba a una maleta su malparida madre. Mientras tanto, el sujeto del taxi, parecía que estaba siendo atacado por un demonio, no dejaba de pitar como desesperado.

No sabía que me tenía más harta, si el florido vocabulario de mi amado o el jodido taxista.

En unos instantes más, el fuerte estruendo de algo caer por las escaleras, me sacó de golpe de mis reproches mentales. No era la mejor manera de bajar, pero bueno…al menos ya estaba aquí. Observé encogiéndome entre cada golpe, como Inuyasha caía envuelto en maletas por la pequeña escalera, hasta que terminó en el descanso, sepultado de valijas.

Me di prisa y lo alcé del brazo, casi arrastrándolo hasta ponerlo de nuevo de pie. A leguas se veía que el zapotazo aún no lo superaba, pero ni tarda ni perezosa, recogí las petacas del suelo y las coloqué en sus brazos a la velocidad de la luz.

Sin más dilación tiré de la manga de su camisa, y coloqué el último detalle, una gorra verde para cubrir sus orejas. Aún dando tumbos, lo intenté dirigir lo mejor posible a la puerta mientras se recuperaba. Fue un show pasar por la pequeña puerta, pero al salir nos encontramos con el enfadado taxista dando resoplidos en la orilla de las escaleras del templo.

Sonreí de manera maliciosa…¡venganza!

—¡Señor que bueno que ha llegado!, así podrá ayudar a mi prometido—chillé jalando a Inuyasha hacia él, con la misma velocidad de antes, retiré algunas de las maletas de los brazos del albino y las puse en los temblorosos brazos del regordete hombre.

Bah…él tenía la culpa por estar jodiendo todo este rato.

Después de una angustiosa bajada, —tanto para el taxista como para Inuyasha—llegamos al taxi, donde fue otro show el guardar todo el equipaje. Después de otro episodio de palabrotas de Inuyasha, por fin tomamos camino al metro; ya que la estación de trenes quedaba bastante lejos como para ir en taxi.

Al llegar a la estación del metro, el buen hombre casi le arrebató el dinero, y salió echo un huracán furioso del vehículo, extrayendo las valijas más rápido que su vista. La razón…posiblemente fue el pésimo humor del ambarino durante todo el camino. Algo no muy agradable de presenciar.

Tan solo terminó de bajar todo, casi nos echó fuera de su auto, bañándonos instantes después con el apestoso humo del escape de su carcacha. Excelente, ahora también yo me encontraba de mal humor. Inuyasha comenzó a recoger las maletas, rogando por mi ayuda, cosa que tuve que acceder a regañadientes.

Tan solo al poner un pie en la estación, me arrepentí de haber llevado tanto equipaje, la gente iba tan rápido que en varias ocasiones se llevaban de corbata al enfurecido hanyou, que ha estas alturas se encontraba frustrado por no poder alcanzar su espada y terminar con todo este barullo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, enganché mi brazo del de mi compañero, y busqué desesperadamente el metro que nos llevaría a la estación más cercana a la terminal. Haciendo gala de toda la agresividad que aprendí de Inuyasha, entré tacleando gente para abrir paso para mí como para Inuyasha.

Desgraciadamente, no había lugar para sentarnos, desde luego había un montonal de gente agazapada por todo el lugar. Me había resignado a quedarme parada durante un viaje de una hora y media.

En definitiva, mi día era mierda, Inuyasha se contenía bastante mal de no soltar maldiciones contra todo ser viviente que se atreviera a empujarlo, o a respirarle en el cuello. Afortunadamente cuando más estresada me encontraba, una pareja de…personas con sobrepeso, se levantó de los asientos que se encontraban frente a nosotros, regalándonos una oportunidad única en ese momento.

Todo pasó en segundos, antes de que alguien más se nos adelantara, lancé a Inuyasha sobre los asientos con todo y equipaje; haciendo un escándalo que logró que todo mundo se girara a vernos. Tan emocionada estaba, que no me di cuenta que forzosamente uno de los lugares tenía que ser ocupado por todo el equipaje, si queríamos que las personas a nuestros lados pudieran tener algo de espacio vital.

Inuyasha simplemente se levantó y me cedió el lugar. Ahí todo perfecto, una yo por fin descansando las piernas, sosteniendo como si la vida se me fuera en ello las maletas que se bamboleaban con cada movimiento del transporte. Inuyasha tan sensual como siempre, parado frente a mí sostenido por una de las barras de acero sobre mi cabeza.

Me permitiría pensar cosas nada decentes, si no hubiera tanta gente a mi alrededor, y el precioso olor a humanidad inundara mis fosas nasales. Desde luego…nada en este día prometía ser perfecto.

En una parada, entró un incontable número de chicas, parecían de preparatoria. Entrecerré los ojos al reconocerlas.

_Otakus…_

No es que tuviera algo en contra de ellas, pero digamos que malas experiencias he tenido por montones con esa clase de chicas, sobretodo cuando Inuyasha estaba incluido en la oración. Rogué silenciosamente a toda la corte celestial, para que aquellas muchachas no repararan en la presencia de mi prometido.

No pasó mucho tiempo que aquello se cumplió, la verdad sentí que me llevaba el demonio al ver como una de las chicas divisó a Inuyasha. Un chillido de niña mimada se dejó escuchar, y se acercó tan rápido como su vestido de lolita le permitía. A estas alturas el sonido de mis dientes chirriando, había hecho creer a los adultos a mi alrededor que el metro sufría de fallas mecánicas.

No me considero una chica celosa, pero que una pandilla de mocosas, lolitas, fanáticas del anime, se conglomeraran alrededor de mi hombre, regalándole cumplidos por su fantástico cabello y hermosos ojos; no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

La primera de ellas con una aparatosa peluca color rubio fresa; unas larguisimas pestañas que cualquiera que no fuera miope notaria que sin postizas. Bien tenía que aceptarlo su vestido era lindo...pero para una niña de dos años. Generalmente ella era muy femenina, y su propio cuarto era rosa, y muchas de sus cosas eran rosas...pero ella no se vestía de rosa; ¡porque no soportaba a las niñas chillonas que se vestian de rosa, porque creian que el color rosa las hacia ver tiernas!

Ok, quizas si estaba exagerando con su odio repentino al color rosa...

A la chica chillona rosada se le unió una chica castaña con una sudadera blanca cuya capucha tenía orejas de conejo, unas medias larguísimas azules que llegaban casi al inicio de su cortísima falda.

¿Alguna vez había mencionado que odiaba las chicas que se ponian sudaderas de animales adorables, para parecer adorables?

Pfff gran cosa, ella tenía un abrigo echo de pantera youkai de las nieves, y el mismo Inuyasha lo había hecho para ella, incluyendo orejas reales en la capucha. Que le vinieran a decir quien se veia mas tierna y adorable. Obviando el hecho de que al principio se sentía malditamente culpable por vestirlo, pero ya después con el frío lo pensó mejor.

Ok debía aceptar, que quizas si se sentia un poco celosa...pero solo un poco...

¡Bien! muy celosa, ¡quizás estaba roja del coraje!

Pero no admitiría que la chica pelirroja vestida de lolita gótica que abrazaba confianzudamente a Inuyasha la tentaba enormemente a cometer algo llamado intento de homicidio, acto del que siendo sincera no me sentiria muy culpable.

Y es que solo de ver como chillaban como flamingos en plena migración colgándose de los trabajados brazos de SU inuyasha, de ver como acariciaban su platinado cabello, sacaban su jodido iphone y practicamente lo obligaban a abrazarlas para posar para la foto.

En serio...cuanto tiempo habia pasado? No llegaba a contabilizar ni 5 minutos y se encontraba más celosa que nunca en su jodida vida. Kikyou pasaba a segundos terminos en este momento.

Decidí no pensarlo mucho, y puse una maleta en mi asiento para que nadie osara ganarme mi sitio. Una vista rápida a mí alrededor, me dio a entender que tanto el pintoresco grupo, como nosotros eramos el acto callejero perfecto para distraerse de su condicion de sardinas en transporte público.

Con la mejor pose desentendida, alcancé el brazo de mi acosado novio sintiendo como mi acción se veía interrumpida por el delgado brazo cubierto de encajes negros, decidí pasarlo por alto y con el mejor tono de perra que conseguí interrumpí aquella estúpida situación.

—Perdón… ¿les molestaría soltar a mi novio?—acoté permitiendo que quedara a colación mi tono creciente de incomodidad. La chica de sudadera lo soltó al acto, mirándome como si acabara de cometer un crimen, mientras que las otras dos me miraron confusas.

—¿Tu novio?—pregunto dubitativa la falsa rubia con una perfecta voz de flauta. Intenté no exteriorizar una sonrisa de superioridad y valiéndome de la mejor de mis sonrisas hipócritas les sonrei en respuesta.

—Prometido para ser mas exacta-puntualicé haciendo énfasis en prometido, zafando el brazo del albino del agarre de la pelirroja—Y les puedo asegurar que lo que menos le gusta es que lo esten abrazando unas completas desconocidas—finalicé alzando la ceja y jalando a inuyasha fuera del alcance de aquellas arpías con vestido.

—No es necesario que te pongas tan celosa querida, a no ser que tengas miedo a la competencia—inquirió la gótica, me detuve al acto, girándome para ver a la que había dicho eso, no había creído necesario mirarla, pero hice un rápido reconocimiento.

Ojos verdes, posiblemente falsos, vestido corto globo tipo jumper, con una blusa blanca debajo con botones hasta el cuello, pestañas postizas, peluca rojo sangre, y unos zapatos negros de muñeca.

Bah, no era más que una artificial.

—No te sientas tan importante, querida—regresé haciendo énfasis en la misma palabra utilizada, cosa que no le cayó nada bien a la muchacha—mi amor, vamos a sentarnos los dos—propuse haciendo gala de un dulce tono, que logró que mi enamorado se sonrojara, al igual que yo, para mi fortuna no protestó, permitiendo que mi vergüenza no fuera aún peor.

Retiré la maleta que estaba en el asiento, y lo coloqué ahí, y antes de que me diera más vergüenza aún, me senté en sus rodillas; mirando fieramente a las lolitas.

Estas me miraron con diferentes expresiones, la de la chamarra con exaltación; la de rosa con sorpresa, y la de negro con coraje. Me acomodé mejor en las rodillas de Inuyasha quedando de lado, para evitar mirarlas durante más tiempo.

Y vaya, así había terminado una lucha en la época actual.

Durante un rato las chicas hicieron berrinche, pero al ver que solo hacían el ridículo frente a todo el conglomerado, decidieron cambiarse de vagón. Durante todo ese periodo de tiempo sentía que las miradas curiosas se mantenían sobre mí, pero a estas alturas del partido no me arrepentiría.

Sentía que mi cara se asaba de la vergüenza, pero no me giré a ver a mi acompañante en el resto del camino, solo cuando se nos avisó que habíamos llegado a la estación deseada, me permití levantarme de encima de él y tomé un maletín para no sentirme tan abusiva.

Tomé la mano de Inuyasha y tiré de él para darle a entender que debíamos de bajar en este punto. Él entendió de inmediato y levantó el equipaje siguiéndome sin protestar. Después de desahogarnos de la terrible sensación de claustrofobia y del enervante humor de tumulto, no sentimos con un peso de menos.

Todo transcurrió rápido, subir a otro taxi, indicar que nos llevara a la estación de trenes; observar las calles que desconocía con parsimonia. En todo el trayecto no hablamos ni un poco, ni siquiera cuando bajamos, pagué el taxi, compré los boletos, nada en lo absoluto.

Solo cuando estuvimos en el tren—en el cual gracias al cielo, no estaba atestado de gente y afortunadamente encontramos dos asientos juntos—después de unos minutos mortalmente incómodos, y donde nuestras mejillas parecían cubiertas de un perpetuo sonrojo. Me permití suspirar y calmar el alocado ritmo al que bombeaba mi corazón. Sin meditar mucho, extendí mi mano sobre el asiento de terciopelo rojo y alcancé la mano de Inuyasha, sintiendo el pequeño sobresalto de éste.

En ese pequeño momento temí que él rechazara el reciente tacto, pero para mi satisfacción se calmó y me recompensó con un pequeño apretón. Giré mi rostro para observarlo, dándome cuenta que yo era el centro de su atención desde antes. La mirada cálida que me obsequió lleno de una calidez desconocida mi corazón, cerré los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Esa tranquilidad y silencio cómplice nos acompañó todo el viaje, siendo nuestras manos las protagonistas de aquel momento.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que nos quedamos dormidos en el trayecto, pero siendo completamente sincera, me encontraba tan bien recargada en el pecho de mi amado; que no me hubiera molestado para nada que el viaje se haya retrasado un poco más.

El sonido del motor de la máquina deteniéndose, así como la campanita de aviso me obligó a levantarme a regañadientes. Miré con dulzura a Inuyasha, que mantenía una pose relajada y pacífica. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y lo moví un poco, logrando que despertara al instante.

—Inuyasha hay que bajar—indiqué separándome de él, para comenzar a bajar las valijas de los compartimentos en el techo, él asintió reproduciendo mi acción. Al menos tenía de bueno que no se estaba quejando por volver a cargar todo.

La bajada fue bastante más pacífica que la subida, ya que al parecer no muchos pasajeros harían escala en esta ciudad. Como de costumbre me enganché del brazo de mi prometido y con premura busqué en mi bolso la carta con las indicaciones para mi arribo.

—Veamos…aquí dice que primero debemos dirigirnos al instituto para arreglar los últimos detalles—exterioricé deteniéndome para mirar hacia los lados buscando alguna pista. Inuyasha solo me observaba con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose como haríamos para encontrar aquel lugar si era la primera vez que estábamos aquí.

—Keh—

Ok…eso no era de mucha ayuda, pero parecía que Inuyasha prefería fingir demencia antes de decir algo que pudiera dejarlo en ridículo delante de mí. Seguí mirando hacia todos lados bastante desorientada, hasta que reparé en un vigilante que se encontraba a la salida de la estación.

—¡Señor!—llamé acercándome al trote, Inuyasha pareció suspirar y me siguió, el hombre se sobresaltó y se giró a verme.

—¿Puedo ayudarle señorita?—preguntó cortésmente el estirado hombre.

—Si…¿por favor podría decirme como llegar al instituto Furinkan?—pedí colocando la mejor de mis sonrisas. Al terminar de decirlo, el hombre torció el gesto de su sonrisa amable, y cambió por una de resignación.

No estudió rápidamente, me miró de arriba abajo y después ha Inuyasha. Yo alcé la ceja ante esto, pero desde luego que no me privaría de la oportunidad de llegar pronto a mi destino.

—Más gente rara…—masculló de manera casi inaudible, me sentí confundida ante esa aseveración, era verdad que no éramos precisamente normales, pero no entendía a qué se refería con su "más".

—Por supuesto, al salir de aquí, va todo derecho, da vuelta en tercera calle a la izquierda, camina un par de cuadras más y luego a la derecha, de nuevo va recto y en la quinta cuadra da vuelta a la izquierda—indicó el hombre con mirada cansina, realizando algunos ademanes para ubicarnos mejor, obviando su comentario anterior.

Yo escribí a la velocidad de la luz las indicaciones en el reverso de la carta, con efusividad agradecí al guardia y tomé la mano de Inuyasha para tomar camino a aquel lugar. Como tontos por la ciudad, iba colgada del brazo del ambarino, admirando cada cosa diferente que veía en referencia a mi ciudad.

La verdad es que Tokio no tenía nada que envidiarle aquí, pero…lo que más me maravillaba era que a pesar de la urbanización, aún conservaba un aire campirano y despreocupado, nada que ver con el desagradable olor de la contaminación en Tokio.

Después de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del buen hombre, logramos divisar a la lejanía un edificio blanco con un frente caqui semejando madera. Entrecerré los ojos buscando mejorar mi visión del letrero de la barda blanca.

—¡Ahí está!—chillé sin disimular mi tono de emoción.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi acompañante, tiré de él comenzando a correr hacia el lugar.

Al ingresar en el plantel, noté al instante que se encontraban aún los alumnos en clase, sin saber bien que hacer, entramos buscando entre los pasillos alguien que nos pudiera dar indicaciones de cómo llegar a la dirección.

Después de vagar un poco, me di por vencida, y me acerqué a la puerta de uno de los salones, y toqué con timidez la puerta. Un simple adelante, me dio la pauta necesaria para entrar.

Al entrar me arrepentí al ver que el escritorio de la profesora se encontraba hasta el otro lado del salón, en cambio, todos los estudiantes me pusieron atención, al instante me sonrojé brutalmente. Si hay algo que me choca es ser el centro de la atención.

La maestra era una señora bajita, con el cabello canoso y profundas arrugas en el rostro, al parecer era la maestra de matemáticas.

—Este…—empecé sintiéndome repentinamente empequeñecida, todos los alumnos me miraban expectantes, las chicas con ansias asesinas, otras tantas con curiosidad, una con la ceja alzada y mirada con interés; mientras que los chicos me miraban con algo parecido a sorpresa y…¿deseo?

Ok ahora si estoy demasiado avergonzada.

—¿Qué necesita señorita?—preguntó la profesora, mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguramente por estar interrumpiendo su clase.

—Yo…buscaba…¿me podría decir cómo llegar a la dirección?—armé con problemas aquella oración sintiéndome una estúpida por sentirme cohibida. La maestra asintió y se acercó a mí para colocarse en la puerta.

—Mira, te vas al pasillo central, todo derecho hasta topar con el fondo, después das vuelta a la derecha hasta que vuelvas a topar con una puerta, esa es la oficina del director Tatewaki—señaló la mujer agregando mímicas con las manos.

—Muchas gracias, lamento la interrupción—agradecí, buscando la manera más rápida de salir de allí.

Sin embargo antes de darme la vuelta y salir de ahí, un borrón azul, se situó detrás de mí y alcanzó mi mano, atrayéndome hacia él. Contrariada, reconocí al chico como el que me veía con deseo contenido, y al instante la incomodidad volvió a mí como una ola gigante.

—Hermosa dama, no debería marcharse tan pronto—declaró el joven. Sin querer lo escaneé con la mirada, altura notable, musculatura, porte, cabello castaño, ropa de práctica de alguna disciplina, ojos azules.

Ok en definitiva el común niño rico bonito, en una escuela que él considera de campesinos.

Detestaba este tipo de gente que creía que ni el suelo lo merecía.

—Si que me voy, con permiso—manifesté intentando zafarme del agarre de aquel descarado. Algo que fue completamente inútil, ya que después me pasó el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo.

—Insisto, me encantaría invitarla a una primorosa cena frente al estanque de mi mansión—propuso importándole un pimiento que todos nos estuvieran viendo, o que yo me quisiera soltar de su agarre, o que mi prometido estuviera detrás de nosotros gruñendo rabioso.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el sonido estruendoso de las maletas al estrellarse con el piso, el grito de estupefacción de los estudiantes, el borrón plateado frente a mí, el sonido de acero de las garras fallando en su objetivo.

Lo esquivó.

Gracias al cielo este idiota de niño mimado, tiene unos súper buenos reflejos, logró evitar el ataque de las garras de acero de Inuyasha; que para estos momentos parecía más un animal enfurecido, que una persona.

—¡Aléjate de Kagome maldito engendro!—rugió el albino colocándome tras de él.

El chico solo sonrió socarronamente y desenvainó su espada de kendo.

—Así que Kagome es el melodioso nombre de esta doncella—paladeó las palabras como si éstas le proporcionaran un placer—perfecto para una belleza perdida como ella—completó colocándose en posición de combate.

Debo decir, que encima de idiota, es cursi y suicida.

—¡Soy Kuno Tatewaki y yo soy el rayo azul…!—no esperé a que terminara.

Con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, empujé a Inuyasha hacia atrás para evitar una disputa que valiera mi estancia más corta jamás en una escuela. Cerré la puerta en las narices de ese impertinente, y levanté tres maletas colocándoselas en los brazos al sorprendido ambarino.

Yo recogí las otras dos, y sin esperar a que pudiera querer zafarse de mí para continuar el zafarrancho, prácticamente volé por los pasillos siguiendo las indicaciones de la maestra. Me sentí tan jodidamente aliviada al divisar al fondo del pasillo la puerta que nos mencionó la mujer. Y después de tocar un par de veces conteniendo mi creciente ansiedad, las palabras _adelante puede entrar_, medio canturreadas jamás habían sonado mejor.

Temiendo que Inuyasha aprovechara alguna de mis distracciones, abrí la puerta y lo obligué a entrar a él primero, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Soltando un sonoro suspiro por la carrera.

Después de superar mi episodio de histeria, levanté la mirada, encontrándome con un señor que tenía pinta de todo, menos de director. ¡Parecía que estaba frente a un vendedor de cocos en la playa y no frente al dueño del instituto!

Veamos, morenazo, cabello castaño, una palmera en la cabeza…camisa con estampado de rosas rojas, collar de flores tipo hawaiano; lentes de sol rosas…

¿Eso era un ukelele?

_Ok…ahora sabía cómo fue que la aceptaron tan rápido._

—¡Oh ustedes deben de ser los estudiantes de Tokio!— chilló el hombre, de inmediato saltó por encima del escritorio y nos abrazó como si fuéramos sus hijos no vistos en meses. —¡Qué bueno que no me olvida mi hermanita!—canturreó levantándonos con sorprendente facilidad.

Aquella demostración de afecto, por demás incómoda no podía tenernos más sorprendidos, tanto así que ni Inuyasha había reaccionado con una de sus palabrotas, algo que agradecía en demasía.

Así como nos abrazó nos bajó y de un salto regresó a su lugar adoptando el porte serio que lo reconocía como director, aquel cambio me dio miedo…nos miraba como si fuera el rector más serio y disciplinado de este mundo.

—Tomen asiento—indicó con una voz seria y que exigía respeto, sin dudarlo acaté la orden y empujé con disimulo a Inuyasha para que obedeciera, regalándole una mirada envenenada cuando este hizo el ademán de retobar.

Durante algunos minutos estuvimos ocupados escuchando todos los pormenores del intercambio, trámites, uniformes, reglas, _bla bla bla._ Cosas que desde luego tenían sin cuidado a Inuyasha, que miraba el techo con aburrimiento.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber—finalizó el discurso aquel extraño hombre, para después fijar la mirada en nosotros.

—¿Tienen dónde quedarse?—indagó con interés, dando en el punto, demonios lo había olvidado, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así?, ¿Dónde pretendía quedarme a dormir?, ¿en la calle?

La repentina palidez de mi rostro, así como el gesto desorientado de Inuyasha, supongo que fue suficiente respuesta para el director.

—Así que no…—hizo una pausa, para después alcanzar su conmutador y marcar una tecla. —Señorita Nabiki, favor de presentarse en mi oficina—habló a través del aparato, siendo esta orden escuchada por todo el colegio gracias a las bocinas estratégicamente colocadas.

—En mi carta les sugerí la solución a ese problema—agregó el hombre entrelazando sus dedos por encima del escritorio, retirándose los lentes de sol, logrando verse más intimidante.

—Eh…la verdad es que la emoción no me dejó pensar mucho, traigo dinero para hospedaje, pero no se me ocurrió que necesito un lugar más barato para nuestra estancia aquí—acepté con vergüenza, sintiendo que me sonrojaba de la pena, ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso?, estaba acostumbrada a viajar sin un quinto encima, y a que Miroku en dados casos encontrara un fantástico hospedaje para todos, y otras tantas a dormir a la intemperie.

—Entiendo—

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una de las chicas que había visto en el salón, se trataba de una chica de cabello corto castaño, muy bonita hay que aceptarlo; casualmente era la que me miraba con la ceja alzada y con interés.

—¿Me llamó director Tatewaki?—inquirió la joven con una voz aterciopelada.

El hombre asintió y con la mano le indicó que pasara.

—Señorita Kagome, le presento a la señorita Nabiki Tendo, ella se trata de la chica que mencioné en la carta, que podía ofrecerle hospedaje en su casa—explicó el moreno presentándonos.

Me levanté y saludé con una reverencia a la muchacha, acción que ella reprodujo.

—Un gusto conocerte, bueno ya sabes mi nombre, él es Inuyasha—expliqué señalándolo con discreción; Inuyasha solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y a mi no se me hizo nada extraño.

—El gusto es mío—hace una pausa, cambiando su mirada adorable por un fría y calculadora—iré al grano, hablemos de negocios—formuló acercando una silla que se encontraba en una esquina, sentándose en ella sin despegarnos la mirada de encima.

Esta chica daba miedo…

Pero ni modo, era esto o nada; además…el director la recomendó, tan mala no ha de ser…

—Que sean quince mil yenes al mes y será un trato—regateó la joven alzando una ceja, seguramente sintiéndose frustrada por no haber podido fijar el precio en treinta mil como era su primera intención; sin embargo, algo tenía claro yo, rica no soy.

—Diez mil y pago por adelantado—rebatí no dejándome amedrentar por la chica.

Inuyasha me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin dar crédito a que fuera tan avariciosa.

—Catorce mil y podrán instalarse ahora mismo—

—Doce mil, pago por adelantado un par de meses—agregué sintiendo que iba ganando la justa. A lejos se notaba que la chica no se encontraba plenamente convencida, suspiré y me tuve que resignar a ceder un poco más—Doce mil quinientos, y es mi última oferta—propuse con la mayor seguridad que fui capaz de exteriorizar; durante algunos instantes la muchacha me miró con ojo crítico, con la intención querer intimidarme.

Al no conseguir su cometido suspiró y recompuso su semblante transformándolo en una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Trato!—aceptó la castaña con renovados ánimos, extendió su mano derecha hacia mí, con la intención de querer cerrar el convenio, yo acepté y estrechamos las manos de manera firme pero amistosa. —Pero…exijo el pago por adelantado—puntualizó la chica con un tono bastante cínico.

Yo solo fruncí las cejas, notando al instante que para Nabiki lo más importante son los negocios

—De acuerdo—respondí, con reticencia saqué mi cartera y conté rápidamente veinticinco mil yenes, que ni tarda ni perezosa prácticamente me arrebató para contarlos con gusto.

—Excelente…a la salida vengan conmigo y los llevaré a su nueva casa— murmuró relamiéndose los labios con placer al sentir el tacto de los billetes. Al instante sonó el timbre de salida, dándonos a entender que habíamos demorado más de lo que pensábamos en el regateo. —O bueno vámonos—corrigió la castaña levantando la mochila que yo antes no había notado ahí.

—Nos vemos director…—tuve la intención de despedirme, pero me encontré con que el aludido se encontraba dormido de manera extraña recargado en su mullido sillón, abrazando con posesión su preciado ukelele. Decidí que por mi bien ignoraría aquello y me centraría en salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Salimos de ahí rápidamente, para mi sorpresa Nabiki parecía verse bastante apurada y miraba hacia todos lados como si temiendo que nos siguieran. Aquello me llamó la atención, pero supuse que el guardia tenía razón, aquí la gente es demasiado rara…

Después de una pequeña caminata algo correteada—y bastante sufrida por Inuyasha—llegamos a un portón café con una inscripción en un lado.

—Doujo Tendo—leí en voz alta aquel letrero, vaya…así que viviría en un Doujo a ver si lograba aprender algo de utilidad…

Nabiki abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y se hizo a un lado para permitirnos el paso, cuando nos disponíamos a entrar, una pareja se detuvo unos pasos detrás de nosotros mirándonos confundidos.

—¿Amigos tuyos Nabiki?—indagó con indecisión la chica de cabello azul corto y ojos cafés, no pude evitar reparar en ella. Llevaba el mismo uniforme de Nabiki y el mismo que pronto llevaría yo, cargaba una pequeña mochila café tipo maletín en sus brazos y nos miraba con duda.

—No lo creo…Nabiki no tiene amigos—declaró con burla el joven que se encontraba al lado de ella. Un chico de cabello negro arreglado en una trenza, vestía una musculosa roja china y un pantalón sencillo color azul.

—O pero claro que tengo amigos—rebatió la castaña fingiéndose ofendida por las palabras del chico—pero pronto también serán amigos suyos—agregó haciéndose la inocente.

—¿A qué te refieres hermana?—preguntó la muchacha con cautela.

—Pues…casi nada Akane…a que ellos ahora vivirán con nosotros—respondió la aludida mirándose las uñas con tranquilidad como si hablara de algo insignificante.

Momento…¿acaso no había hablado con su familia antes?

—¡QUÉ!—

Ok…debo agregar que no hace falta ser un genio para saber por qué aquella reacción, pero al demonio no lo que ellos dijeran, ya había pagado y Nabiki había sido clara con su política de _no _devoluciones.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Les gustó?

Ojala que así haya sido, tuve algunos problemas con inspiración, computadora, tiempo y ya saben un montón de cosas…

Esa Nabiki…a veces se pasa; mira que rentar la casa como si se tratara de un hostal…bueno la verdad es que siempre envidié la garra para los negocios que poseía Nabiki, de veras que la envidiaba.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿Los echarán o Nabiki se saldrá con la suya?

¿Kuno se llevará una paliza cortesía de Inuyasha si vuelve a acercarse a Kagome?

¿Ranma hará algo estúpido?

Si desean averiguarlo deberán esperar al próximo capítulo.

De veras espero poder subir una continuación nueva pronto, sea del fic que sea.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y me lamento no poder citarlos uno a uno, pero no dispongo de demasiado tiempo…

Besos…


	5. Asimilando la idea

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, cada uno corresponde íntegramente a Rumiko Takahashi, tanto del anime Inuyasha así como de Ranma ½ historia sin fines de lucro y con el único ánimo de entretener.

* * *

><p>Asimilando la idea<p>

* * *

><p>La boca de la chica de cabello corto se abrió en una perfecta "o" y el pelinegro aparentó sufrir una repentina pérdida de equilibrio. El sonido a nuestro alrededor pareció detenerse, y de pronto solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento. Inuyasha miró hacia todas partes realmente confundido por el repentino dramatismo; yo pestañeé algo nerviosa y me di cuenta al instante de la incomodidad.<p>

—¡NABIKI!—aquel grito fue suficiente para que Inuyasha recuperara su mal humor y yo abrí los ojos asombrada por la capacidad pulmonar por parte de la chica. Y es que había que darle crédito, había hecho huir a todas las aves, y personas en metros a la redonda. No sabía decir si era demasiado emocional, o más bien tenía un carácter endemoniado.

La aludida se mantuvo calma, y más bien comenzó a adoptar una pose inocente y desentendida.

—¿Por qué semejante grito hermanita?—preguntó la chica haciendo como si se encontrara sorprendida. La chica de cabello azul comenzó a resoplar como toro rabioso y el muchacho de la trenza decidió que era buen momento para guardar una distancia prudente de su acompañante.

—¿Cómo que porque Nabiki?, ¡los trajiste a vivir aquí sin consultarlo con nosotros antes!—reclamó la chica dando varios pasos hacia el frente con la intención de hacer retroceder a su hermana. Ésta sonrió de manera nerviosa, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de la intimidante posición de la chica.

—Negocios son negocios Akane—argumentó la castaña actuando de manera tranquila, de pronto posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana pequeña logrando sorprenderla. La giró con un movimiento maestro, y de pronto la encaminó hacia nosotros. Su expresión sorprendida podía acercarse bastante a la de nosotros, sin embargo pienso que en ella había algo de furia. —Deberías de recordar tus modales y presentarse como Dios manda, no vaya a ser que Kasumi se entere de tu falta de cortesía y te regañe—inquirió la chica dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en su hombro.

La joven se notaba a leguas incómoda, y pronto un gran sonrojo de vergüenza hizo acto de presencia en su rostro. Sin saber muy bien que hacer optó por realizar una apresurada reverencia.

—Es cierto, discúlpenme…—la chica se enderezó de nuevo y nos miró. —Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y es un placer conocerlos—se presentó la chica recomponiéndose, aunque un pequeño vestigio de sonrojo permaneció en su rostro.

— En vista de que nadie me va a presentar —habló por primera vez en todo este tiempo el chico que se había quedado atrás, se acercó al grupo de un salto e hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, heredero del método de lucha estilo libre—explicó el morocho bastante orgulloso.

Era apuesto debo aceptarlo, pero no me podía permitir mirarlo más, ya que Inuyasha pronto comenzaría a gruñir y ciertamente ahora mismo me daría flojera lidiar con sus celos infundados.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi—indiqué alcanzando con mi brazo al platinado—y él es Inuyasha…—dudé un poco al no saber bien como continuar, pero antes de que el aludido dijera nada lo recordé—Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho…y lamento decir que nosotros no pertenecemos a ningún Doujo ni sabemos ninguna disciplina—murmuré soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa, intentando romper la tensión que se sentía en el aire desde nuestra llegada.

—Keh—fue lo que aportó mí querido novio, por lo que se llevó un merecido codazo.

Los pelinegros rieron un poco ante eso, y parecía que aquello aligeraba el ambiente. Akane alzó los brazos a la altura de los hombros con una expresión resignada y nos miró antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Qué remedio, después de todo no podemos dejarlos en la calle—se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada severa a su hermana mayor y continuó—no sabiendo cómo se las gasta mi hermanita; de seguro les ha sacado hasta el último centavo—.

La castaña se mostró ofendida, aunque no mucho.

—Fue un buen trato Akane, no hables como si fuera una embaucadora—resistió cruzándose de brazos, aunque sin olvidar su tono cínico que no dejaba espacio a dudas con respecto a su actitud.

—Claro…esa ni tú te la crees…—bufó el chico llamado Ranma.

—No le hagan caso a mi cuñadito y por favor pasen para que conozcan la casa—evadió Nabiki el tema habilidosamente, consiguiendo sonrojar de manera furiosa tanto a su hermana como al chico. Pronto se colocó entre Inuyasha y yo, para después enredando sus brazos entre los nuestros para dirigirnos hacia dentro. Inuyasha podía verse ligeramente incómodo por la repentina cercanía de la chica recientemente conocida, pero para mí

tranquilidad no hizo nada para librarse de ella, y se dejó arrastrar.

Ciertamente era un lugar lindo, muy amplio y se veía de cualquier manera que esta familia era acomodada. Lindo jardín, contaba con un pequeño estanque, así como una construcción en la parte de atrás en donde supuse que se encontraba el Doujo.

Nabiki nos soltó unos instantes solo para deslizar la puerta, y de nuevo volvió a tomarnos para darnos un pequeño tour por el lugar. —Ésta es la sala, en donde podrán ver la televisión, o leer, o lo que sea que quieran hacer—indicó dándonos un rápido vistazo pronto nos arrastró a otra habitación. —Éste es el comedor—murmuró dándose pronto cuenta de la presencia de tres personas en él.

—Papá, ellos son Kagome e Inuyasha, se van a quedar a vivir aquí por tiempo indefinido—explicó la muchacha ingresando a la estancia aun apresándonos; realmente me asombraba la capacidad de despreocupación por parte de Nabiki.

El hombre alzó la vista por encima de su periódico y haciendo un breve reconocimiento, pronto procedió a sonreír.

—En tal caso, siéntanse como en su casa muchachos—una gota de sudor bajó lentamente por mi frente al escuchar sus aún más despreocupadas palabras. —Mi nombre es Soul Tendo, y éste anciano a mi lado se trata de Genma Saotome y ella es Kasumi mi querida hija mayor—presentó el buen hombre sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa bonachona.

—¡Cómo que anciano Tendo!, tenemos la misma edad por si no lo recuerdas…—renegó al hombre con el pañuelo blanco en su cabeza. El hombre de cabello negro entrecerró los ojos molesto de su interrupción y pronto prosiguió.

—La verdad no peca pero incomoda Saotome—replicó gozando de la indignación del otro. Pronto una pequeña riña estalló entre ambos referente a quien de ambos se veía más acabado; por lo que la bella chica que se encontraba a su lado procedió a ignorarlos para aproximarse a nosotros.

—Qué alegría, mucho gusto en conocerlos—expresó con suma dulzura la muchacha del delantal, regalándonos una breve reverencia, acto que tanto Inuyasha como yo repetimos.

—El gusto es todo nuestro—murmuré sonriéndole a la agradable chica. Ésta sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo por la puerta continua.

—Si me siguen podrían conocer la cocina…—alzó la voz para compensar la lejanía, por lo que nos apresuramos a seguirla, realmente era un recinto enorme, y de verdad que se necesitaba debido al gentío ahí presente. —Qué bueno que me dijeron ahorita, así puedo hacer más comida—agregó Kasumi escogiendo una olla del montón y tomando un pollo que en unos segundos casi terminaba de cortar en finos trocitos.

—Podría ayudarte si me permites Kasumi—me ofrecí casi inconscientemente, la aludida giró un poco la cabeza para observarme y sonrió—sería realmente maravilloso—agradeció regresando su atención a las verduras que planeaba cortar.

Tuve la intención de acercarme al fregadero a lavarme las manos, cuando la mano de Nabiki apareció de la nada y me arrastró de nuevo hacia fuera.

—En unos momentos podrás ayudar a Kasumi, tengo que terminar de mostrarles la casa—comentó la muchacha de cabello corto mientras que ésta vez no tuvo que sujetar a Inuyasha, puesto que ésta vez nos siguió voluntariamente.

Después del breve recorrido por el segundo piso, nos indicó las habitaciones de todos los moradores de la casa, hasta que se detuvo en la última habitación, donde se detuvo y procedió a abrirla.

—Ésta será su habitación de ahora en adelante…espero que no haya ningún problema en que la compartan, parecen tenerse mucha confianza…—cuchicheó pícaramente Nabiki codeándome un poco de manera bribona.

Tanto Inuyasha nos sonrojamos furiosamente y nos separamos unos pasos debido a la vergüenza.

—Keh, nos vamos a casar—murmuró por lo bajo el ambarino, no pensando que quizás la chica lo fuera a escuchar. Para nuestra desgracia ella desde luego que nos escuchó y una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

—¡Qué bueno que me dicen!, así no tendré que traer otro futón aquí—chilló la chica feliz de la vida, Inuyasha seguramente quiso saltar en ese momento de un desfiladero; y yo estaba más que dispuesta a empujarlo. La muchacha comenzó a alejarse a saltitos sin esperar protestas, aunque se detuvo por un segundo. —Por cierto, les recomiendo que cierren muy bien la ventana y la puerta—sugirió la chica colocando un dedo en su mentón actuando de manera pensativa.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté dudosa de su reacción, ésta solo negó suavemente restándole importancia a la situación.

—Nada en especial—respondió, para después mirarnos de nuevo de aquella manera picarona. —Y para que no les vayan a aguar el romance…simples consejos—completó demostrando con su expresión satisfecha que disfrutaba enormemente el avergonzarnos al máximo. Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada—¡los dejo acomodándose!—y se alejó a saltitos.

Y cumplió dejándonos con la cara a punto de reventar por el rubor, sin saber qué hacer, quisimos entrar al mismo tiempo a la habitación y por lo tanto nos atoramos en el marco. Al instante nos separamos y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, pronto Inuyasha se animó a hablar.

—Creo…que iré por las maletas—soltó Inuyasha sumamente nervioso, yo solo asentí como robot y retiré un mechón de mi frente con rapidez. Éste no esperó ninguna palabra más y prácticamente voló lejos de ahí. Después de verlo desaparecer reparé en que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera parada como idiota, por lo que me metí al instante a la habitación.

Realmente era confortable, un amplio futón, un escritorio debajo de la ventana, un armario…realmente parecía que la iba a pasar bien por aquí. Me aproximé al ventanal y lo abrí, permitiendo que la fresca brisa revolviera mi cabello; era una tarde preciosa, y había que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Un ruido a mis espaldas me despertó de mis ensoñaciones, y no hacía falta pensar demasiado en ello como para saber que se trataba del pesado equipaje. Inuyasha permanecía tieso recargado en el marco de la puerta con un marcado sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Yo permití que una pequeña sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro, y él pareció notarlo, ya que pese a su notable vergüenza sonrió en respuesta.

Después de unos minutos de desempaque, quedó claro dónde estaría la ropa de Inuyasha y donde la mía. Si bien el armario era grande, pareció minimizarse al comenzar a acomodar la cantidad de ropa de ambos; no estaba acostumbrada a compartir mi espacio de esa manera con alguien más, y ciertamente eso me sacaba un poco de onda. Si bien no me molestaba, no podía evitar pensar que parecía el armario de una pareja de casados.

Una vez todo debidamente acomodado, el estómago de Inuyasha pudo ver atendida su súplica de comida y bajamos como alma que lleva el diablo al comedor. Había una buena razón para ello, y era que Inuyasha me cargó sobre su espalda para bajar de un salto las escaleras. Inuyasha se sentía cómodo en este ambiente, parece ser que en esta casa muchos tienen habilidades físicas poco comunes, por lo que no había que disimular su fuerza.

Había dejado a Inuyasha en el comedor esperando desesperadamente la cena. Mientras tanto me encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de la sencilla receta de pollo que utilizó Kasumi. Ésta se encontraba muy contenta por la ayuda recibida, y yo por mi parte también por poder mantenerme activa en algo que me gusta. Decidí complementar el platillo con un poco de Ramen casero, que estoy segura que Inuyasha disfrutará mucho.

Y deberá de hacerlo, porque si no; se llevará un agradable encuentro con el suelo.

De verdad que me sorprendió la cantidad de comida preparada. De verdad pareciera que es para alimentar a un pelotón de guerra completo y no para personas normales. Pero bueno, había que entender, después de todo éramos ocho personas.

Y una de ellas era Inuyasha…pensándolo bien creo que así estamos bien.

—¡Vaya Kagome esta comida es deliciosa!—aquella felicitación me sobresaltó un poco, no estaba realmente acostumbrada a que la gente gustara de mis platillos. Pero parecía ser que el señor Genma de verdad disfrutaba del pollo en verduras.

—¡Es verdad!, nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera equipararse al sazón de Kasumi—secundó el señor Soul llorando de felicidad. Por su parte Nabiki se limitó a asentir bastante convencida y Ranma a atragantarse aún más con su plato.

—Les agradezco—respondí algo nerviosa dejando descansar los palillos en el tazón. Miré de reojo a Inuyasha esperando algunas palabras de él, pero éste se mantenía enajenado engullendo su querido ramen.

—De verdad Kagome, esto está muy rico ojalá que podamos cocinar más tiempo juntas—agregó Kasumi sonriendo de aquella manera tan particular de ella. Ciertamente tantas felicitaciones me apenaban ya que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—A mí también me gustaría—reí gustosa.

—Ojalá que Akane aprendiera de ti, así no correríamos el riesgo de morir envenenados—comentó el chico de la trenza, al tiempo que empinaba el tazón sobre su boca para no perder ni una gota del ramen. En ese preciso instante el ambiente cayó en el más profundo silencio, exceptuando por el sonido de tragazón por parte de Inuyasha y Ranma.

Un aura maligna rodeó el cuerpo de Akane y por alguna razón desconocida todos recogieron sus platos de la mesa y continuaron comiendo en el aire. No queriendo ser inadaptada yo imité la acción, observando como el albino y el moreno no necesitaron hacer eso, puesto que ya comían ambos en el aire desde hace tiempo. La chica enganchó sus manos sobre los bordes de la mesa, y para mi propia consternación consiguió levantarla en vilo y la aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

Inuyasha a duras penas consiguió librarse del porrazo, debido a sus reflejos sobrenaturales, pero se veía a todas luces espantado. Tanto así que su plato de carne temblaba entre sus manos. Ambos miramos con preocupación creciente al caído, buscando alguna señal que pudiera decirnos que no había muerto por una conmoción cerebral. El notable temblor sobre su cuerpo no hizo más que alarmarnos aún más.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera quitarle de encima la pesada mesa, o yo pudiera preguntar de que venía eso a Akane. El chico sorprendentemente alzó la mesa sin notable esfuerzo, con ninguna herida mayor que un gran chichón en la cabeza; se le veía realmente furioso, tanto así que dejó caer la mesa en su lugar con un estruendo ensordecedor.

Las miradas de la pareja lanzaban chispas, y parecía que en cualquier segundo se fueran a lanzar el uno sobre el otro.

—¡Akane estás más loca que una cabra!, ¿Por qué haces eso?—reclamó el chico retirando de su rostro los restos de caldo embarrado; debido a que cuando la chica lo aplastó con la mesa el tazón se le reventó en la cara.

—¡Eres un grosero Ranma!, ¡siempre te andas burlando de mí!—replicó la pelinegra acercando excepcionalmente su rostro al de su compañero, hasta que sus frentes chocaron dándoles un aspecto furioso a ambos.

Alarmada miré en todas direcciones, buscando que alguno de los presentes estuviera dispuesto a intervenir. Sin embargo algunos estaban enfrascados en terminar de comer—como Kasumi y Soul—mientras que otros parecían divertidos por el inesperado espectáculo—tales como Nabiki y Genma—anonada, busqué con la vista a Inuyasha que observaba sorprendido a los chicos.

—¡Se me olvida que el marimacho de repente se vuelve sensible!—

—¿A quién llamas marimacho?, ¡se te olvida tu pequeño secretito Ranma!—

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!, eso me pasa por la maldición, ¡lo tuyo es por gusto!—

—¡Claro que no!—

Realmente no entendía a que referirían, pero tampoco es como si me importara. Me levanté pretendiendo evitar que la discusión subiera aún más de tono y me interpuse entre ambos.

—Chicos tranquilos…no es para tanto—murmuré algo nerviosa, colocando una de mis manos en sus respectivos hombros. Ellos me miraron sustancialmente sorprendidos, dándome a pensar que no estaban acostumbrados a que sus pleitos sean interrumpidos.

—¡Pero ella es la agresiva yo ni le hice nada!—continuó el moreno aprovechando la altura que me ganaba para conseguir hacer contacto visual con la chica. Esto volvió a calentarla y parecía que la tranquilidad no regresaría en un buen tiempo.

—¡Y tú empezaste insultándome!—regresó Akane, buscando evadirme de alguna manera.

—¡Solo dije que Kagome cocinaba mejor que tú!, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, es la verdad—

—¿Qué necesidad tenían ellos de enterarse eh?—

Ahora comenzó a preocuparme el haberme metido entre estos dos iracundos y buscaba la manera más rápida de salir de ahí, cuando esta solución pareció caída del cielo al ver la intervención de Inuyasha. De manera excepcionalmente fácil tomó de la musculosa a Ranma alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo y de la misma manera repitió la acción con Akane aunque a ella por el cinturón de su falda.

—¡Es suficiente!, ni siquiera Kagome y yo nos peleamos así—rugió Inuyasha levantándolos más disfrutando de sus expresiones pasmadas. —Y en cuanto a ti…—murmuró refiriéndose a Ranma, al cual aproximó más hacia él mismo—Kagome podrá cocinar muy bien, pero siempre lo hará pensando en mí…¡te quedó claro!—exclamó sumamente celoso enseñándole los colmillos al chico de la trenza con la clara intención de intimidarlo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier momento éste saldría de mi pecho. Inuyasha dejó de mirar feo a Ranma y procedió a observarme a mí, se veía tan adorable con ese potente sonrojo en su rostro. Pronto se pudo ver avergonzado y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Depositó con delicadeza a Akane en el suelo y dejó caer sin cuidado a Ranma que se despatarró sin mucho estilo.

—Keh, además no me dejan comer en paz, con un demonio molestan más que Shippo—refunfuñó bastante molesto, aunque debido a su rubor podía darse cuenta uno fácilmente que solo utilizó eso para despistar.

—Akane…Ranma…dejen de pelear—ordenó sin mucho afán el patriarca de la casa. Todos nos giramos a verlos con cara de _Are you serious?_...pero él se mantuvo ajeno a eso.

—Sabes papá…pienso que debiste haber dicho eso mucho antes…—aquello lo dijo Nabiki. Vaya…parece ser que al menos si existe alguien normal en esta casa.

Los pelinegros se regalaron una mirada de reconocimiento, pero pronto demostraron una expresión de desagrado y se giraron la cara ignorándose el resto de la velada. Por fin me permití dejar escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Aprovechando que cada quien parecía estar muy interesado en sus propios asuntos, me recargué con delicadeza sobre el hombro del platinado; que para mi satisfacción no se mostró avergonzado por ello.

La cena terminó sin mayores sobresaltos, procedí a ayudar a Kasumi a alzar la mesa. Inuyasha permaneció sentado en el comedor hasta que yo terminé de lavar los platos y podernos marchar juntos a la habitación.

La incomodidad de la tarde había desaparecido, puesto que antes ya hemos compartido un sitio para dormir. ¿No debería de haber diferencia verdad?, volví del baño con mi pijama que constaba de un coordinado de blusa y pantalón algo holgados de color azul y me metí bajo el futón. Inuyasha había quedado contento con la camisa sin mangas del pijama y el pantalón corto de ella. A decir verdad hacía mucho calor.

El chico escogió un lugar en la pared, y se recargó en éste. Con gran deleite envolvió su espada entre sus brazos—hasta ahora le había permitido traerla consigo—y se acomodó en su acostumbrada pose india. No sabía porque adoptaba esa posición de vigía, después de todo en esta época no había peligros de la índole que requirieran a colmillo de acero.

Pero bueno, estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con Inuyasha de ello. Me quité de encima el edredón y me tapé el rostro con mi delgada manga, el sueño acudió a mí más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Un estruendo me hizo levantarme como resorte de mi cómoda posición. Escuchaba golpes por doquier, pero no era capaz de visualizar nada. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana abierta, pero realmente no era de gran ayuda.

Un momento….

_¡Abierta!_

Las palabras de Nabiki resonaron en mi cabeza de nueva cuenta.

—_Por cierto, les recomiendo que cierren muy bien la ventana y la puerta—sugirió la chica colocando un dedo en su mentón actuando de manera pensativa._

—_¿Por qué?—pregunté dudosa de su reacción, ésta solo negó suavemente restándole importancia a la situación._

—_Nada en especial—respondió, para después mirarnos de nuevo de aquella manera picarona._

Maldición, olvidé por completo cerrar la ventana después de haberme asomado por la tarde.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Algún objeto parecido a un jarrón se estrelló contra la pared y se hizo añicos. Una palabrota de Inuyasha resonó en la quietud de la noche, y aquello me dio la suficiente decisión para lanzarme desesperada a la pared y encender la luz.

Ésta llegó al instante y me mostró un panorama devastador. Inuyasha corría de allá acá, blandiendo la espada en contra de un bulto que no lograba identificar, pero que se movía excepcionalmente rápido. Sentía que me iba a dar taquicardia, donde Inuyasha se le ocurriera utilizar el viento cortante, la casa se derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Lanzas de dia….!—eso era más de lo que esperaba. Sin preocuparme de lo que fuera que se tratara la amenaza, estaba decidida a detenerlo.

—¡Siéntate!—el rosario me obedeció como siempre, y estrelló a Inuyasha contra el piso, causando un tremendo estruendo. Me tomaron milésimas de segundo notar que el estruendo no fue únicamente causado por el encuentro del rostro de Inuyasha contra el suelo, sino también por el azote de la puerta al ser abierta de improviso.

—¡Que diablos pasa aquí!—bramó enfurecido Ranma enfundado en su pijama. A su lado se encontraba una no menos enojada Akane, Nabiki con un bate, Kasumi escondida detrás de su hermana armada y Soul y Genma con un palo de golf.

El bulto en movimiento se abalanzó sobre mí, y solo fui capaz de proferir un chillido ahogado al ver el inevitable ataque.

—¡Inuyasha!—éste reaccionó y separó su cabeza del suelo gruñendo como animal rabioso, levantándose lo más pronto que pudo. Sin embargo ambos sabíamos que no conseguiría llegar a tiempo. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe posiblemente mortal y encomendándome a los dioses; pero para mi sorpresa éste nunca llegó.

En su lugar escuché un golpe seco y suspiré aliviada. Al final Inuyasha si consiguió interceptarlo. Abrí un ojo con precaución y me sorprendí bastante al encontrarme con la espalda de Ranma. Con una observación más exhaustiva, noté que él estaba cubriéndome con su cuerpo y que tenía el puño estirado hacia el frente y pegado a éste, se encontraba el cuerpo reducido de lo que parecía ser un anciano.

Al parecer le había propinado un generoso puñetazo.

Inuyasha estaba parado frente a nosotros confundido. Poco me importo en ese instante que alguno de ellos reparara en sus orejas que se movían de arriba abajo.

Yo parpadeé en repetidas ocasiones, esperando darme cuenta que estaba dormida. Pero la escena frente a mí no desaparecía. Sin saber bien que hacer, me levanté con cuidado del piso y me acerqué a la puerta donde estaban los demás.

Ahora podía saber a qué se refería el oficial que encontramos a nuestra llegada a la ciudad.

Aunque no sabía si realmente me convenía averiguar hasta qué punto llegaba su nivel de rareza.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Siento mucho el haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo…

Pero no sé, sufrí una prolongada etapa de falta de inspiración, realmente sufría de un bloqueo, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para esta historia. Pero bueno…espero que lo que muestro aquí, no esté tan mal.

¿Qué me dicen?

Me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció.

Supongo que hice actuar a Inuyasha mucho más maduro que de costumbre. Pero vamos…estaban interrumpiendo su cena. ¡Nadie interrumpe la cena de Inuyasha por ningún motivo!

Jajajaja, no sé a qué vino eso pero bueno…

Supongo que desde luego saben quién es ese anciano. No creo que le vaya a ir muy bien esa noche.

Esperaré sus reviews, y espero continuar otra de mis historias pronto.

Besos…


End file.
